After Ever After
by Vamp-by-Night
Summary: Now that Breaking Dawn is over what's next? Is Edward still a sexy beast? Is Garret still following Kate everywhere? Will the Volturi stike again? And what's with the new sexy Vamp, Jonas? Better summary inside.
1. The Next Chapter

**AN: This is my After Ever After story re-vamped by my new awesome Beta, ****LaniLynne****.** **This fic is now harder, better, stronger, and faster. **

**Summary: Set immediately after Breaking Dawn. While the Volturi return to Italy to plot their ultimate attack, Bella must learn to unlock her full vampire potential. It's mostly Bella's POV, but switches views to Edward, Jacob, Kate and Garrett. There's also the happenings between Garrett and Kate and what goes through Edward's head when he periodically reads Bella's thoughts. The vamps must unite with the help of a mysteriously dark vampire. M for Lemons, language, and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I just love them.**

**Read and Review!**

Edward's POV

"Forever," I said again, but this time to myself. I gazed in amazement at the beautiful vampire in my arms. After an ordeal like today I had to fight the urge to insist Bella went to sleep- which was now impossible.

Immediately my mind went to the horrifying events that had just past less than four hours ago. The Volturi and their army of witnesses, Aro reading my mind, stealing a glimpse into mine and Bella's most private moments… I felt a low growl building from the pit of my stomach.

"Hey could you keep it down? I'm sleeping over here," Bella growled, her face buried in my chest and the pillow.

"Ah, my apologies," I chuckled. Bella's interesting sense of humor was without a doubt my favorite thing about her. Then again there was her lips, her skin…

"What were you thinking just then?" Bella murmured as she pulled herself upright on the bed.

I didn't have to answer her. She saw the way my hands clenched into fists just remembering it.

"Oh duh. What else would you be thinking about? Our apocalyptic near showdown with those mafia wannabes."

I chuckled again. "Very clever, Bella"

"What do I get a cookie?" This time she giggled too. "Seriously though, I was thinking about them too. I can't get over the way Aro looked at me- Like I was enemy number one. Today they backed down, but what about tomorrow? And Nessie... Will she ever be safe?"

"Lets not think of it," I said, more harshly than I meant to. Luckily I'd read Bella's thoughts earlier and knew for a fact that my voice always sounded like music to her.

I'd read Aro's thoughts too and knew that if anyone was in danger it was Bella. I'd seen his mind shift the minute he realized that Jane and Alec's powers were no match for Bella's shield. He now saw her as the only threat to his power. Oh, he'd be back, but I didn't see it being anytime soon. The Volturi needed time to rebuild and recruit vampires with powers able to penetrate Bella's.

War was now inevitable and I knew that when the time came I would do everything to keep Bella and my daughter safe. But for now I wanted Bella to relax and settle into motherhood with our little family. No way in hell was I going to allow Aro and his fiends to intimidate, or scare, my wife.

"Bella, I won't allow anything to hurt you-"

"Hurt me?" Bella interrupted. "It's you and Nessie I'm worried about. Your days of protecting me are over Edward. Now it's time for me to shield _you._"

"Getting a bit arrogant are we?" I mused. Gone was the weak, breakable Bella. Instead lay a very feral mother vampire able to scare the pants off of the Volturi.

"Moi? Arrogant?" Bella pointed to herself in feigned shock. "Well I learn from the best." She smirked and touched a finger to the center of my bare chest sending a jolt of electricity through me, stronger than Kate's currents.

"Not you too," I snorted. What was with everyone insisting that I was arrogant?

Bella rolled her eyes. "Anyway Edward, now that I'm all powerful and everything…"

"Uh huh," I smiled. I couldn't resist teasing her. "And they call _me _the arrogant one."

Bella sighed and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "That's not what I meant."

"Alright you were saying. Now that you are powerful..." I trailed off, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I was thinking a lot about preparing myself for a possible confrontation. I can't just sit around waiting for Alice to have a vision of them ambushing us. I want to use this time to not only test my powers, but to learn to kick some serious vampire butt too."

I sighed in exasperation. She was right. We couldn't just wait until the Volturi were once again on our doorsteps, and knowing Aro's intentions I couldn't leave it up to me to protect her. She was my equal now, perhaps even my superior, in strength and abilities.

"And don't even think about trying that 'woman, get behind me' crap. If the Volturi come back I'm fighting," she warned.

Chuckling at my now very cross wife, I took her once again into my arms and stroked her hair. "Bella, I was about to say you're right. You must be trained but... not by me, ok? Try Emmett." I really hated fighting her; the way my mind automatically went into predator mode. It reminded me too much of those first days with Bella when I actually _was _the predator and she my all too willing prey. I could think of nothing but ways to kill her. My mind calculated every angle, every probability, and every weakness in her breathing. I thought of nothing but what it would be like to finally have Bella's sweet blood running like honey down my throat.

"No, not Emmet again," she whined. "I swear, he's taken out some personal vendetta against me every time that we train. And besides, I want to train with the very best, which I happened to be laying right next to." She innocently snuggled up against my chest.

"Emmett is the strongest and will be the toughest challenge, given your newborn strength," I answered matter-of-factly, before recalling that she hated when I did that.

"And Jasper's technique is unmatched by anyone in the house," I added.

"Yes but…" She purred while snuggling even closer to me, making it very difficult to think. "You're the cutest, making you by _far_ the biggest distraction, and I'll need my concentration." She moved her face just inches to my lips, but didn't kiss me, and raised her arms to my face in the precise manner she had when she'd let me into her thoughts just hours ago.

Tempting. Very tempting.

"But," she shrugged and let her arms fall to her sides without touching me. "If you're scared that you're no match for me…"

Little minx. "I can take you," I rasped.

"Prove it!" She countered, rolling us around and pinning me under her. "Tomorrow, bright and early. You, me, in the Meadow, and don't you even think about wimping out."

"Fine." I said flatly. Really, there was no point in arguing when we could be otherwise occupied.

"Really?" She squealed. "But don't you think about going easy on me!"

Damn it. "And if I do?"

"Well… Let's just say that if I don't get the right training it's going to be really hard for me to motivate myself to try to let my husband into my thoughts."

That did it.

"Bright and early then," I confirmed.

* * *

**Stay tuned**


	2. Can this Last?

**AN: And here's chapter 2. Review Please!**

* * *

Edward's POV

"This isn't going to work," I mumbled to myself, only slightly aware that Bella could hear me. _Damn I was going to have to start keeping my snide comments to myself._

Bella heard me, of course, and looked as if she would cry- If she could. "I know I suck at this. Even with all of my strength you keep beating me."

That's not what I'd meant. True, I was constantly winning, and that was mostly due to my seasoned skill and speed which dodged her strong blows, but that didn't mean I was enjoying it. I was no sadist, but when Bella asked me to give her all I've got, I knew I couldn't hold back. The Volturi wouldn't be so kind.

Just that moment of hesitation was enough. Bella launched herself at me full speed, grabbing my arm and hurling me mid air with her newborn strength, sending me soaring full speed into a tree. The tree cracked and exploded into millions of pieces around me. Immediately a volt of pain radiated throughout my body. _Note to self: Never hesitate around my wife._

Before Bella could begin her gloating smile I was on my feet, charging at her and grabbing her by the first thing I could grip, her hair. I then slammed her face-down into the ground. The sound was like hitting together two tons of bricks. Bella let out a muffled moan of pain into the ground as she struggled to flip herself over onto her back.

Before she could right herself I was on top of her, taking advantage of her momentary weakness to pin her to the ground. I knew I shouldn't have, but I had to pause from making another attack. Just seeing her lie there writhing in pain that I had inflicted made me feel sick. It made me feel more like a monster than ever.

Bella's POV

"Ughh," I moaned. I could feel my brain rattling in my skull as Edward slammed me into the ground by... by my _hair_! "Ahh," I cried again, my entire body stung and my bones felt like putty as I slowly flipped myself over onto my back. Edward was instantly on top of me of course, pinning me under him with my wrists locked on either side of my head.

My body was rendered temporarily paralyzed as I struggled futilely to escape his steel grasp. As I mentally prepared myself for another attack I noticed Edward pulling back. His eyes held an unspoken apology.

_Oh no you don't._ Gathering all the strength I could muster, I quickly rammed my knee upward into his groin.

"Ughh," Edward moaned as he fell off of my body and into the grass clutching his jewels in pain. Not waiting for him to recuperate, I dove at him and we wrestled each other on the ground, each struggling to pin the other.

Finally my strength overpowered his speed and I pinned him down onto the grass, pressing his wrists down so hard that the earth receded under them. _Now what?_

"This is the point where you kill me Bella," he gasped as if he'd read my thoughts.

"How," I answered without loosening my death grip on his wrists. He hadn't given up struggling though and I became blithely aware of his arousal pressing against my stomach. "Oh," I moaned and my grip faltered by just the slightest amount of pressure. Instantly I was on my back again, our positions totally reversed.

"First," he said evenly, as if nothing had happened. "You would go for my neck."

As if to demonstrate, Edward leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the crook of my neck. _God he was distracting_. "You must be quick and precise, and strike without hesitation. Behead your opponent and burn the body."

_Gross_. There was Edward, his angelic face glittering in the sunlight, telling me to behead a vampire in a manner that was as if he were commenting on the weather.

"Understand?" Edward asked his face looking concerned.

I shook my head yes. "Go for the head, got it."

We continued that way until noon, alternating between vampire and human fighting styles. Edward thought it was a good idea for me to learn things like martial arts and how to throw a punch. "You have to supplement years of training with the element of surprise," he'd said.

"Right. Wax on wax off. Got it," I joked. Imagine me, Bella Swan- er Cullen doing martial arts without falling on my face.

At noon Edward noticed my black irises before I did. "Bella, love, you're not even human anymore and I _still_ have to remind you to eat."

"Uh right, that," I muttered dumbly. God, this vampire thing was hard. It was extremely difficult to discern my craving for blood from the distracting state of arousal I'd been in all morning. Edward wasn't making things any easier. When he pinned me down like that I...

"Bella?"

"Fine, fine lets go hunt," I muttered, trying to hold back my disappointment that Edward's mind had not taken the perverted route with me.

"Good girl. The sooner you feed the sooner I can get you back to our cottage for some… rest." A very devilish smile spread over Edward's angelic face.

We walked at an almost human pace towards the forest, both of us too sore to run. Two mountain lions and one deer later we were rejuvenated; with almost no trace of injury.

When we returned to the house we were surprised to find that everything had returned to normal. Well... Our kind of _normal_. Alice sat on the couch with Jasper, drooling over the latest Vogue magazine, while Jasper faked excitement. Rosalie lounged on the opposite couch while Esme was in the middle of scolding Emmett. "Emmett you _must _watch your mouth around little Renesmee." Following her pointing finger my eyes found Renesmee who was slapping Jacob over the head while she rode his back. Jacob didn't seem to mind as he bent on all fours and let out a mock howl. Rosalie snickered.

Seeing our entry, Renesmee squealed, "Mommy! Daddy!" before lunging at us, but not before delivering one final blow to Jacob's head. _Good girl._

"Hello, beauty," Edward purred as he scooped her into his arms. How strange it was to witness the fatherly side of my seventeen year old vampire husband. I leaned over to him and pressed a big kiss onto Renesmee's cheek before doing the same for Edward. "Hi sweetie."

Edward's POV

I heard Renesmee think to herself, "_Daddy looks so sleepy. Emmett must be right, Mommy must of really beat Daddy's a--"_

"Emmett!" I boomed. "What the hell have you been saying around my daughter?"

Emmett grinned before looking at Esme and shrugging ever-so innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, Edward."

Bella stared up at me in confusion at my sudden outburst. "Tell you later," I whispered in her ear. I saw her body tense as my breath touched her neck. It was wonderful that I still had that effect on her.

I then heard Jasper think, "_He really shouldn't do that. Drives her crazy every time. Oh well time for me to control the situation before her excitement spreads to me._"

Instantly I felt a wave of numbing calm wash over me and the rest of the room. _Note to self: Do what I just did to Bella whenever possible._

"_Hehehe Daddy's so silly when he's angry,_" Renesmee thought.

"Oh is that right?" I mused then launched a tickle attack. Her giggles rang throughout the entire house. Holding my daughter in my arms almost felt unreal. Fatherly love swelled in my long dead heart. Fatherhood was something vampires never experienced. Sure, we created other vampires, but that bond was different. I felt utterly complete and undeserving as I gazed at both my child and my creation. Both of which I loved more than anything else in this world.

I had done something that no other vampire had done. In one night I had both delivered my beautiful daughter and created my now vampire wife, Bella. Both of which were alive, so to speak, and safe in my arms. I would treasure this feeling forever.

I just prayed that this blissful peace would last.


	3. That's what She Said

**AN: Thanks again ****LaniLynne** **for the beta-ing!**

Bella's POV

I sat on the floor with Jacob and watched as Edward taught Renesmee to pounce. Jacob and I took turns being targets. Looking at Nessie squealing in delight as Edward pretended to stalk her like prey, brought a smile to me face. I turned to look at Jacob who was also staring at Nessie- His eyes holding what I imagined mine did; awe. I suddenly wished I knew what my friend was thinking.

Hours later I heard Emmett loudly patting Jacob on the back. "Yeah, see you tomorrow mutt."

Handing Renesmee to Rosalie --- yeah the little princess still insisted on being carried at all times --- I was at the door before he could even touch the doorknob. "Hey, Jacob, got a minute?"

"Um… Sure, can we get away from your family of bionic ears first?" I nodded and followed him outside to his car. We walked in silence.

As we walked through a long strip of gravel and forest to the driveway it felt so strange to be with Jacob, and yet so natural. Looking back on how far our friendship has come, I wonder how it had survived. Now it seemed that in seven years or so, Jacob was going to be my _son in law_.

"Jacob," I sighed, not quite knowing where to begin. "I just... I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Not just about the Volturi, Renesmee, and my pregnancy. About everything."

"Bella, we're friends, remember? That's what friends do." He said before mussing my hair with his giant hand. "And it did help that I was head-over-heels in _love_ with you," he smirked.

I smiled too. From the sound of his voice his romantic feelings for me were just a distant memory. I was fine with that.

He suddenly started chuckling so low that only a vampire could hear. "I'm sure we'd all qualify for the Jerry Springer show Bells."

I laughed too. "Yeah I know what you mean. I can see it now, 'TEENAGE MOM DUMPS WEREWOLF FOR A GUY 100 YEARS OLDER THAN HER, AND WEREWOLF STARTS DATING HER DAUGHTER INSTEAD'."

"Oh no you didn't," he said in a mock girlie voice that had me howling with laughter.

"So, young man," I started, putting on a stern look, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Ah come on, Bells, you know it's not like that. She's my imprint and I love her, true, but you know I don't see her like that right now."

I tried to keep a straight face, but I could feel the corners of my mouth turning upwards. "Good, because I thought I was going to have to call 'To Catch a Predator' on your ass."

Jacob sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, between you and Edward, I can't catch a break." At my confused look he continued. "Yeah, the guy's on my ass 24/7. First he was constantly drilling my thoughts for perversions, then quizzing me on top of it, now he's acting like he's my...father or something. I love you, Bella, but if your seventeen year old vampire boy toy asks me to call him Dad I can't be held responsible for my actions."

That's when I busted into laughter "Uh huh, whatever, Jake. You _know_ you love him." I teased.

"What? Bella, have you lost your mind!? I don't even like your bloodsucking boy--"

"Well," I cut him off. "He _is_ the father of your bloodsucking future wife, making him your future dad. Aww, Jakey loves his daddy," I teased.

"Very mature, Bella" Jake huffed. "So I guess that makes you my future mother in law," he scoffed as he started the ignition and began reversing out of the driveway.

_Wow, I guess it does. _"Bye Jakey-poo! Don't forget to floss, care bear. Mommy loves you!" I shouted as I waved him goodbye. I could hear his muttered curses miles from the house.

When I re-entered the house only Edward and Nessie remained in the living room, and I had to admit it was the cutest sight I'd ever seen. Both were sitting on the couch --- Nessie sitting on Edward's lap --- watching Cartoon Network. I smiled as I approached them. "Nessie, love, it's time to go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy, Mummy" Renesmee said, her sleepy voice betraying her.

I glanced at Edward for help. "She's right, Nessie, it's time for bed. You don't want me to have to call Jasper in here, do you?"

_Jasper? What's he got to go with... Oh, duh. Vampire emotion manipulation equals sleep time for Nessie._

"I'm already on it," Jasper called as he momentarily breezed through the living room on the way to the kitchen.

Instantly Renesmee fell asleep in Edward's arms.

_Wow, I never knew how handy Jasper was to have around._

As Edward and I tucked Renesmee into bed, Edward pulled me into his arms. "What are you thinking, love?"

"Hmm... I could tell you… Or I could _show_ you," I teased, as we walked hand-in-hand to our bedroom.

"Really?" His interest seemed to have peaked. "If that's the case, I choose the latter."

When we reached our room we sat on the bed facing each other. I felt his eyes bore into mine expectantly. _Wait, how did this thing work again?_ Instinctively I began visualizing the band of energy around me, pushing it and working it until I felt I'd pushed it far enough away from me. Then I let a wave of thoughts and memories of the day replay through my mind.

_Lets see how long I can make this last..._

"You're doing masterfully already, Bella," Edward encouraged.

Edward's POV

I instantly heard Bella's thoughts as they replayed through the events of the day. My heart swelled as she remembered her thoughts of watching Nessie and I play together. The adoration and love in her thoughts humbled me. Though I've always thought of myself as a damned and selfish creature, Bella somehow saw me as an angel. Her angel. The woman truly adored me with a passion.

The swelling in my chest quickly turned into a lustful growl as her thoughts took a more x-rated turn. Consciously she tried to keep her thoughts light; on the happy events of the day. Subconsciously, however, Bella's mind began to wonder to our training; me pinning her to the ground, the way she felt when my arousal pressed against her…

I had to stifle a moan as my hands unconsciously reached for her, but I thought better of it and clenched them at my sides instead.

_Oh wow I'm doing it. Wait, focus, Bella. What was I showing him again? Oh right. Memories. Damn Edward looks so sexy right now. His eyes are so dark he looks like he wants to just eat me up. I wish he would… Oh, shit. Did he hear that?_

_Damn right I did. _Her x-rated thoughts sent a shiver down my spine. Careful not to disrupt her shield, I remained silent.

_Why isn't he reacting? Can he hear me or not? Now he looks like he's brooding. Is he growling at me?_

"Far from it love," I whispered. "I'm trying to keep my overwhelming lust at bay so as not to disrupt your concentration."

_Oh no, he can hear me. _"My shield. It's still down." She stammered in confusion. _Wow... I must be getting better at this already._

"So you enjoyed your lessons today I see," I teased as I moved her into my lap, rubbing her against my arousal. She hissed as we made contact and I bit back another growl. Immediately the room became extremely quiet.

"You're blocking me again," I accused lightly.

"You give me too much credit. You distracted me is all," Bella replied innocently, but I knew better.

"Bella, my love, why don't you try to keep your shield down a little bit longer?" I pleaded sweetly, dazzling her as I placed urgent kisses along her neck. She shivered in my arms.

"I don't know. It's just… It's embarrassing, I guess. I cant control my thoughts if we're… You know..." The way her voice faltered let me know I would win this battle.

"Bella, love," I cooed into her ear as I trailed my fingers up her thigh. She moaned deliciously, making me even more aware of my arousal pressing into her backside. "I am, as you can see, ridiculously turned on by your thoughts. Not just the content. I'm seriously enthralled by the way your mind works, my silly wife."

"Oh, really?" She was thrilled. "Okay, let me try this again." She closed her eyes in concentration and I ceased my assault on her body. Instantly the quiet room was humming with her thoughts. Slowly I began to kiss her neck again. Another delicious moan escaped her lips.

_Oh God, yes._

Instantly I flipped her over. Pinning her back to the bed with my body, letting her feel her affect on me.

Urgently, I began peeling away our layers of clothing, each thought and quivering moan sending volts of electricity through my veins.

"Now, Edward, I can't wait." Neither could I. I moaned as I entered her wet sex.

_Oh God, yes. So big…_

"How big?" I asked as I began pounding into her.

"Huge… Oh please, yes." _Like that. Yes. Just like that._

It was amazing being so attuned to her needs. _Oh God, so close…_ I plunged into her one final time as I felt her release. With each wave her thoughts and her cries were the same.

_I love you Edward Cullen. _"I love you." _I love you. _"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," I cried as I released into her.

Afterwards we lay in each others arms and listened to her post-orgasm, erratic thoughts as they pulsed through her mind. I smiled as I heard the phrase, 'Oh my, Edward' repeated several times.

"What's that Mrs. Cullen that you'd like to do to me?"

If she could blush she would have. "Edward, why didn't you tell me my shield was still down?" She whined.

"Because I love you, and your post coital ramblings amuse me," I stated frankly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to stroke your ego too much. I'll keep my thoughts to myself for now. Anyway I think I've stroked it enough tonight."

"Yeah, that's what she said, Bella," I muttered.

Bella's mouth dropped open with shock as she stared at me incredulously. "Edward Cullen… Did you just make a 'that's what she said' joke?!"

* * *

**AN: Review**


	4. I'll Follow you Anywhere Woman

**AN: Read, review, repeat. **

**(Two Months After The Volturi Visit)**

Kate's POV

I stormed into the house and went straight to my room. I didn't even want to hear what that animal had to say for himself.

_He's heartless and I hate him._

_He made a mistake, give him a break._

_Yes, I'll break his neck…_

_You should be more understanding. You of all people should know how difficult it is to change. All vampires slip from time to time. It's not easy at first._

_Oh, shut up._

_It's hard for him. He's trying for you._

"Ugh," I clamped my hands over my ears to stop my internal monologue from making me feel any worse. I was such a fool.

"Goddamn it woman, open this door," came the irate voice of Garrett from the other side of my chamber.

Instantly electricity began to pulse through my body. _Why does he have to make me so angry?_

"Kate, you and I both know I can break down this door."

"You will do no such thing-"

Too late. In came Garrett's large figure leaving a trail of dust and wood splinters behind him. His eyes already began to show speckles of red which made the electric currents even stronger. "Kate, please," he pleaded, his red speckled eyes showing remorse.

"I'll shock you!" I warned as I edged away from him.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he chuckled.

That was it. I charged at him, full force. He was strong and caught me before I could knock him down, but I was counting on that. The minute our skin made contact he began to moan in pain.

"Damn it, Kate," he grounded out as he gently shoved me off of him.

"Serves you right," I said with a smirk.

He sighed dejectedly. "Did you ever consider how difficult it might be for me to adjust to your lifestyle? How painful it is for me to be around humans, and not attack, when all I want to do is drink them dry? And to make matters worse, I don't share your convictions Kate. I try, but I don't see humans the way you do. Humans are just attractive food to me."

I huffed in disgust.

"Kate, please _try _to be understanding. I'm sorry if I'm not some perfect human-loving Vampire. I don't love humans, I'm sorry. I love _you_. Everything I do is for _you_. I try because of-"

I crushed his lips to mine, interrupting his speech. Wildly, I ran my hands through his long sandy hair and pulled him in closer. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands slowly ease up my waist. Slowly, yet firmly, he pushed me away.

**(2 Weeks Earlier)**

"Tanya, what did you want to show me? We've been walking around in circles forever," I whined.

Tanya put her hand to my lips, silencing me, and tugged me onward. We were in some sort of vintage furniture shop and all around me were couches, trunks, and tables that had been imported from all over the world. I stopped to comment on a rather exquisite looking Victorian table, but was very rudely yanked forward by my insufferable sister.

"Tanya, we're walking too fast," I complained. "The humans around us are starting to stare!"

"Voila!" Tanya suddenly halted in front of a rather large gilded bed. The bed seemed to be from the gothic period, as it had angels carved all over it. It was beautiful. "This, sister, is what I brought you here to see. I won the bidding this morning. It's all yours."

"You bought me a bed..." I said slowly, not completely understanding.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

I looked around to see if anyone could hear me. "Why, pray tell, did you get me a bed? Have your forgotten, dear, that none of us can sleep?"

"Oh, sister," she sighed and shook her head. "You are so naïve."

**(Present**)

Kate's POV

I was feeling particularly rejected until I looked up to see Garrett's face twisted into a tight grimace. "Oh, sorry," I said dumbly. _Wonderful, Kate, the man breaks your door down and you shock him. He tells you he loves you and you shock him._

"'S okay, love," he said as he gently took me into his arms and stroked the crescent-shaped scar on my neck.

"I love you too," I stuttered, my voice uncharacteristically shaky. "I knew you were my mate the instant I saw you." I smiled, remembering the moment.

He stiffened for a minute, but I knew it wasn't because of my electric currents. His eyes held an unspoken question and I immediately stiffened too. I knew what he would ask. He wanted to know if I'd allow him to go back to his non-vegan lifestyle. Could I really still love him if I knew he was out every night hunting innocent people? And If I could, what kind of a monster did that make me?

"Listen to me, Kate." _Oh God, here it comes. _"This vegan thing is killing me --- so to speak --- and I hate constantly disappointing you when I slip. Perhaps it would help if I felt guilty about it, but I don't. My only fear is disappointing you." _Oh no, don't say it._ He was looking at the bed now, which had remained untouched by either of us since it was delivered. "I was thinking perhaps you could give me a little incentive… to behave."

"What?" I'm certain that if I could have blushed I would have. "Are you talking about sex?" _What nerve._

A muffled groan interrupted my dark thoughts. "Oh, did I shock you again?" I said with mock sweetness.

"Damn it, Kate, that's… not... what I meant," he said, groaning between words.

"Speak plainly then," I demanded, turning off the currents.

"I was speaking more about the absence of sex. I don't think I deserve the pleasure of your company in that way until I can control myself around humans."

"Oh..." was all I could manage to say. It sounded reasonable enough. _Wait a minute..._ "Are you assuming that I _would_ have had sex with you before that?"

"Naturally," he shrugged. _Oh that arrogant son of a bitch. _"Oh, come now, woman, I can sense these things." He pointed to his nose. "And you _did _buy this rather large bed."

I was speechless.

**(Forks, Present)**

Edward's POV

"Alice," I hissed as I walked through the woods alone. She suddenly appeared from behind an obscured tree.

"Edward, I had to sneak away from Jasper and the others…"

"Same here."

"Did you see?" Alice looked afraid.

"Yes… What do we do?"

"I don't know if there's anything we can do. Should we tell the others?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I suppose they have a right to know."

As I trudged through the forest towards the cottage, Alice's bleak vision replayed itself over and over in my mind."

**(Later That Night)**

Bella's POV

Edward and Alice were being extremely secretive, and that was never a good thing. Late that night they dragged us all from our rooms to meet in the living room.

"What is this about?" Esme asked calmly.

"Alice had a vision," Edward explained, squeezing my hand tightly. What was going on?

Jasper calmly stroked Alice's hand as she told us about her vision. "I saw a lot of different things. First, the Volturi have planned their next attack. They're coming in one month."

"One month?" Everyone began talking over each other.

"How did they regroup so fast? What do we do now? Will they come to us?"

"The Volturi aren't coming to feign another council, they're coming for war. Most importantly, Bella is their prime target. They plan on killing her first. After they kill us all they plan on taking Renesmee and using her as another weapon."

That was it. A low feral growl ripped through me so loudly the entire room turned to look at me. "Not if I kill them first," I snarled. _Oh wow, did I just say that?_

"I agree. We can take them. They're no match for us with Bella's power and kick ass fighting skills," Emmett chimed. _Thanks, Emmett._

"It's not that simple," Edward continued for Alice who looked like she was about to cry. "They're about to recruit someone; a vampire who is able to nullify Bella's power. This vampire is able to nullify all of our powers."

_That was the final straw. _"That's it! I've had it with these Volturi creeps always threatening my family! I don't even care if they attack anymore! Even if they don't, they need to die, each and every one of them!" What was this feeling pulsing through my veins? It was pure and unfiltered rage.

"Bella-"

"No," I interrupted Carlisle. "We can't afford to play their game anymore. And not so close to the people that I love." My mind went to Charlie and my daughter. "We need to call all the Volturi-hating vampires over here as soon as possible and go kick some ass."

Everyone was quiet and Edward had his head in his hands.

"Bella, those aren't quite the words I would have used, but my thoughts exactly." Everyone suddenly turned, eyes wide, to stare at Carlisle in shock.

**AN: Set to Beyonce's "Single Ladies" song----- If you liked it then you should put a review on it.**

**Lol**


	5. Check Please

**AN: Read, review, repeat.**

Kate's POV

"I'll follow you anywhere woman."

And that he did. After we returned home, Garrett was with me always. He was extremely patient and understanding with me; allowing me to mourn my sister's death. He never pushed for anything romantic. He was just simply… there. After the cloud of mourning was lifted off of our household, things return to some semblance of normal. We all had our cover lives to keep up with, lest the humans get suspicious. Garrett never complained; he was simply amused at our lifestyle. He kept pretty close to me at all times except for when he left town to hunt --- which always drove me insane. The rest of my family was more understanding. They'd warmed to Garrett immediately, and annoyingly enough, always stood up for him when he slipped.

As for Garrett, he was still a mystery to me. Being a wanderer, he was adventurous and self reliant. He seemed to love seeking new thrills. Yet, for a wanderer, he was surprisingly refined and aware of human customs. His voice was a multitude of accents blended into one, and when he spoke it was impossible to place what time period he was from. One second, his speech had a slight 18th century air, the next it was modern. When I'd asked him about his heritage, he simply chuckled and said, "When you wander you forget."

"You look perfect, sister," Tanya assured me, as I looked over myself in the mirror. "I'm sure he won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"I'm counting on that," I muttered under my breath, but of course my sister heard me.

"Sister?"

"Oh no, not like… well… Garrett's been doing so well lately and I just wanted to give him a little encouragement… to… you know... keep his eye on the prize."

"Ah, I see. And you are you prize?"

"So it seems," I shrugged casually as I gave myself one final look in the mirror. Tanya was right, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me. My sister had done my icy blonde hair so it formed soft ringlets down my back and shoulders. She'd spent hours curling it --- seeing as my hair hung down to my knees. Usually I wore it up in a series of convoluted twists, as not to draw unnecessary attention to myself, but tonight I wanted to be the center of attention. I wore a skin tight charcoal dress that emphasized my curves and stopped just above my knees. I paired it with my mother's sapphire earrings and a pair of 4-inch black pumps. _Garrett, eat your heart out._

Grabbing my clutch hand bag on the way out, I pecked my sister on the cheek, and gracefully descended the stairs --- or at least I tried to. The second I saw Garrett I almost tumbled mid step. Thankfully, my fast reflexes saved me from embarrassment. He stood at the foot of the steps, waiting for me, looking sinfully handsome in his black slacks and wine colored shirt. His usually unruly long hair was pulled back in a single braid. Raking me over his jaw was tense and his eyes were pitch black with desire.

"I'll drive," he grounded out through his still clenched jaw. _A wanderer that drives? _Now_ I've seen everything._

"Um… okay," I stuttered dumbly. I'm pretty sure he could have asked for anything at that moment and I'd have said yes.

He drove surprisingly well as I gave him directions to the restaurant. "So, I take it you do this often."

"Driving? No not very much." He chuckled, which helped to relieve some of the tension between us. _Why did he have to be so sexy _and_ mysterious?_

Thirty minutes later, we handed my keys over to the valet and were seated at one of the most upscale restaurants in the state. Much to Garrett's dismay, I used a little bit of my vampire charm on the male maitre d' to get us a secluded booth.

"So, let me get this straight," he began after we were seated. "I'm supposed to sit in a restaurant filled with delicious smelling humans, watch them ogle you all night, and _not_ attack any of them?"

I smirked and pretended to study the menu. Obviously he hadn't noticed the trail of broken hearts that _he'd_ left behind him on the way to our booth. "Whatever do you mean?" I replied innocently as I began to play with my hair. _No, I brought you here so that you would realize that you can be trusted around humans and ravish me thoroughly._

He let out a low growl. "If you're not careful, I'll be attacking _you _as well."

"Hello, is there anything I can start you off with. Perhaps a bottle of our best wine?" Our waitress asked, which broke the ice until I noticed that she was practically drooling over Garrett. "And how about you? Can I get you _anything_?" She batted her eyelids flirtatiously.

_Back off. He's mine. _"Yes a bottle will be fine" I hissed and waved her off dismissively before she could hear my growling. Garrett heard it, of course. His eyes flitted back and forth between the human and I in amusement. Before I could snap at her again the waitress turned and almost ran in the opposite direction, nearly colliding with a man carrying a plate of food.

"You have a bit of a temper I see," he mused.

_Only when people go after things that are _mine_. _I rolled my eyes and tried to readjust the feral look I knew I had. Only then did I realize that he'd been massaging my arm. Across the table he held my hand in his own, massaging it out of its tense fist, and unknowingly sending white hot arousal through me. _Damn, can't he just overcome his thirst for humans already? _Garrett inhaled and smiled wider as if he were enjoying some inside joke.

Our now hesitant waitress came back with the wine. I ordered the meal she'd suggested without a second thought and Garret ordered the same. This was, of course, just for show.

Absentmindedly I began to sip the wine. But as the silence and tension grew between us, the sips turned to outright gulps, and it wasn't long until I was pouring myself another glass.

"Careful Kate," he warned. He was still very amused. _Too_ amused.

He was right. Alcohol _did_ have a very potent affect on us vampires. It was very much the same as it was with humans, but more dangerous. It was worse because we didn't have any blood in our system to cut the affects of the alcohol, and it was deadlier because a drunken vampire has zero control over his or her thirst. Three drinks and we could be ravishing an entire town.

_Damn sexy, wanderer vampire. _He was right. The alcohol was already making me a little tipsy and I didn't want to be the one to be out of control tonight. Besides, alcohol only seemed to work as an aphrodisiac to me and my sisters. _We've been here 45 minutes. That _must_ count for something. Seriously, who was this abstinence supposed to be punishing?_

"So, Garrett," I started with the question that had been plaguing my mind for weeks. "Do you like it here --- with my family?" Surely I wasn't enough to keep him from his wonder lust.

"It's not this place that holds me here, Kate." His eyes were intense as they burned into mine. _What did that mean? _So many questions ran through my mind. _Does he feel constricted? Does he want to wander again? Was I enough to keep him here... forever?_

"Does that mean you don't like it here?"

"No," was his cryptic reply.

"For God's sake," I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

He chuckled. "It has its charms, and I must confess hunting is rather exhilarating, although unsatisfying. Humans never provide much of a chase," he explained.

"Well… you _are _being exceptionally good tonight," I purred.

He stiffened in his seat. _Oh my! Was that out loud? Maybe I _did_ need to stop drinking the wine. Eh. Might as well do things thoroughly. _I took another sip. If he was shocked, he masked it. Really, the only one in danger of getting attacked was him.

"Yes, I did abstain from drinking anyone tonight," he whispered --- knowing that that was no victory for him. He'd gone full nights around humans before without killing them, but he was humoring me.

"Well, I'd call that progress. Wouldn't you?" I was panting now. Suddenly the room became blurry and all I could see was Garret.

"Yes. I'd say I should claim some sort of reward for my good behavior." His lustful eyes held a bit of mirth.

_Yes. Claim me. Claim me. _"I agree."

"Hmm and I'd like to claim my reward right now," he purred as he ran his hands around the hem of my skirt under the table, hinting, no doubt, to the meaning of his words.

Suddenly my breath hitched. The tension between us was too much. I was hyperventilating. I clamped my legs closed and tried to calm my breathing. Simultaneously, the lights flickered through the restaurant. _Oh. Damn._

"You?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Uh huh."

"Check please!" We both called.

Finally the valet brought our car around, and I stumbled into the car. Garrett was driving, of course.

I started to assault him the minute we entered the car. Needing no seatbelt, I sat on my knees in my seat while planting kisses all over his face and neck while he drove. My hands raked over his hair and chest wildly.

"Ah, Kate, you're making this difficult," he grounded out as he desperately tried to pay attention to the road. In my peripheral vision, I noticed that he'd swerved us away from oncoming traffic several times.

"Oh, right." I briefly remembered him telling me that he was not a seasoned driver, so I sat back down in my seat, pouting like an impetuous child. Again came that sinking feeling of rejection. I peeked over to find a rather smug look on his face. Suddenly, I was filled with the urge to annoy the hell out of him. I quickly reached for the tuner and began searching for something he wouldn't like. I stopped at the first station, which was playing some rap song and crossed my arms waiting…

He didn't seem annoyed. In fact halfway through he started singing along. Damn him. I quickly switched it again. Country. He knew that song too. Again. Pop. That too. Damn it. Ten minutes later I'd had enough I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out my secret weapon for annoying any creature --- living or undead. Euro-pop.

I popped the CD in and began singing along to the song _A Cause de Garcons _by Yelle.

"Ah, Mon dieu!" He complained. "What are you trying to do, Kate? Annoy me to death?"

_Yes! It worked. _I smirked and acted like I didn't know what he meant. "Whatever do you mean? I like this song," I pouted for good measure.

"Very mature." He snorted. _What was wrong with me? Why on earth was I acting like some love struck teenage girl craving attention?_

_Strange. _When we entered the large house no one was there, and the garage was empty. _Hmm... wherever everyone went, it must have been far if they took the cars._

"Any ideas as to where everyone went?"

"I guess they wanted to give us our privacy," I shrugged.

"I can't argue with tha-" I attacked him before he could finish --- crushing my lips to his --- and then darted away from him towards the stairs.

"Catch me if you can, lover boy." I didn't get very far. As soon as I picked up my foot to run, he caught me by my irregularly long hair and reeled me back. It was animalistic. It was sexy.

"Caught," he growled before swiftly carrying me up the stairs and into my room.

"Hmm," I moaned. I was vaguely aware that he was pulling the zipper on the back of my dress down. _This feels right._

"Kate." He said my name like a prayer. "Kate," he called again to get my attention.

"Y-yes?" I was trembling.

"Have you ever..."

"Never." I was a little embarrassed. I was over one thousand years old for God's sake. Though my sisters had loved many men, I had never gone that route, even in the days before I developed a conscience. I had never laid with the human men I seduced and ultimately fed on.

Not that I wasn't a seductress. I'd lured thousands of men to my bed in my day but in all honestly, I never had the control to consummate the act that my sister's had. And though my sister's continued their liaisons with human men after they stopped feeding on them I had never had any other use for men but their hot blood.

"You?"

"Of course," he said matter-of-factly. I leveled a death stare his way.

"Often?" There was a slight annoyance in my voice.

"Well…yes."

"Humans?"

"Oh, come now, Kate, give me _some_ credit."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly he seemed so much older... and I still felt like a child. Insecurity was not something I was used to.

"You're thoughts, Venus?" He asked as his eyes raked over my body with appreciation.

"Oh," I mused as I caught his meaning. My dress had fallen to the floor and I stood looking very similarly to Botticelli's _Birth of Venus_ painting. **(Picture of Painting on Profile)** My hair hung in loose curls around my body as it fell past my knees and I held one hand demurely over my breasts. "I'm nervous," I admitted.

"Don't be." He took my naked body into his arms. "I'm humbled that you'd choose me for this gift that you've saved for so long. I'll treasure it forever."

"Ok." I breathed all traces of nervousness out and noticed with even more annoyance, that while I stood naked for his scrutiny, he was fully clothed. We'd have to remedy that immediately. I disarmed him with a kiss as I urgently began unbuttoning his shirt. He moaned into my mouth started to undo his pants.

Finally we were both naked. I lustfully raked over his magnificent body.

"Like what you see, love?" He chuckled.

"Mmhmm," I nodded with a devilish smirk, all traces of that blasted insecurity gone.

Slowly, he lowered us to the bed while pressing urgent kisses all over my body. My breath hitched as he kissed the place I wanted him most. He didn't stop, though. He held my thighs tightly as he laved me with his tongue. I hissed and clutched his long, wild hair.

"Kate, you are exquisite." He moaned, sending vibrations through me.

That did it. I suddenly felt alive. There was something building up inside of me that I couldn't explain. I didn't try. I moaned his name as I rode each wave of pleasure coursing through me. "Garr-rr-rett..."

I felt drained, and yet I couldn't get enough. I wanted more of this euphoria. I hissed again as I felt Garrett's tongue flicker against my breast while he cupped the other.

"Beautiful," he murmured reverently.

I came to life under his ministrations, moaning, and locking him to me with my legs tied around his back.

"Are you ready, Kate?"

"Uhhnn..." was the only thing that escaped my lips as he positioned himself over my opening.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Giving me one more kiss, he entered me, slowly at first, stopping to give me time to adjust.

But I wanted more. My hips bucked forward, urging him onward. He hissed and I moaned. There were no words to describe the feeling of Garrett inside of me. I felt complete. There was no blood that could give me the pleasure that he gave me now.

"I love you," I cried as I felt my body shudder again.

"I love you too, Kate," he rasped, accelerating his pace, riding my orgasm and finding his own. He crushed my body to his and moaned my name into my neck as he did.

Afterwards, we lay in each others arms as he toyed with the little jolts of electricity rolling off the tips of my fingers.

"That was…"

"Amazing," I supplied.

"Better. Words cannot describe how wonderful that was."

"Am I the best?" I couldn't help it. The feral mate in me wanted to erase all traces of claims on him.

He smirked and took my face into his hands. "Yes. No one can ever compare to you, my Venus, and no one ever will."

I tried to control the victorious smile I knew was spreading over my face as his words settled into my heart. _I was his best._

The sudden sound of my cell phone ringing in my purse snapped me out of my reverie. Fully naked, I begrudgingly trudged across the room to answer it. I saw that is was Tanya, and flipped it open.

Garrett must have seen the horror and rage on my face, because he was instantly at my side, holding me upright as I almost collapsed in a fit of dry sobs.

"What's happening, Kate?" He demanded.

I struggled to find words over my blinding rage. "That was Tanya. Our family is in Forks. That's why the cars are gone. Alice had a vision of the Volturi destroying us all."

"So, it's a war they want then..." He sighed.

My fists clenched the phone so tightly it exploded into tiny pieces in my hand. This was my chance to avenge my sister's death. The Volturi had taken enough loved ones from me, and now they were going to die. "We have to meet them in Forks to plan an attack. They don't want to wait for them to come to us."

Garret nodded gravely. _Was this more than he signed up for?_

"Kate, I will _not _allow anyone to threaten your life. You go to Forks without me. I'll meet you there with some… friends."

I nodded. I knew I didn't want to go without him, but we needed to recruit as many vampires as possible. I didn't dare mention how bleak it really was. There was going to be an addition to the Volturi guard, an addition that could nullify all of our powers.


	6. Smack my Bitch up

**Song: Don't Jump by Tokyo Hotel**

**(4 Days After Chapter 5)**

Bella's POV

"Bella, come back here."

"No, Edward. You can't stop me. I'm leaving." I stormed into my ridiculously huge closet and began gathering piles of clothing to toss into my luggage haphazardly.

Edward scowled and ran his hands through his already tousled hair. "God, I wish Alice could keep her visions to herself for once." I knew which vision he was referring to; the vision in which I was able to intercept Jonas, the vampire with the nullifying powers and ruin the Volturi's chances of killing us all.

"What, and you'd have us all die because of it!? Even Nessie?" I scoffed. I knew I'd hit a soft spot. "Besides, it's not like I'm going alone. Jacob is going with me"

"Bella, can we please talk about this?"

"I've made my decision, Edward. I'm going. Now please, either get out of my way, or help me pack."

He growled in frustration and I knew I'd won. I knew that Edward was just being overprotective, because he loved me, but the safety of everyone was too important.

"Edward, my love, my life, please don't let be like this. You saw Alice's vision and you know there's no avoiding this. It's our only way. I thought you'd learned by now not to bet against Alice," I smiled.

He was silent and looked like he was in deep thought. "Well then, I don't understand why I cannot at least come with you to make sure you're safe," he pleaded. "Please."

He was dazzling me with those warm honey eyes and I was temporarily speechless. "Um... well... I guess… okay, sure."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Then-"

"Oh, hell no, Edward, we talked about this." Alice's irate figure stormed into our bedroom. _Really, doesn't anyone knock around here? _"I _told_ you both that Edward's presence changed things… makes the outcome unclear. Whereas if you go without him, we know that Jonas will agree to help _us _instead of the Volturi. Come on. We went over this people!"

_Oh yeah. That. _Seriously, Edward's dazzling is more powerful than I give him credit for.

Edward now looked completely defeated.

"Edward, be reasonable," Alice pleaded.

He didn't respond. He simply sighed and walked out. Alice and I shared looks of confusion. She moved in her graceful dance towards me and enfolded me in her arms. "It will be okay, Bella. You go talk to him and I'll finish packing."

I smiled down at her. "Thanks." I didn't feel bad, because I knew that she _loved_ picking out outfits for me.

I left Alice alone in our cottage and went in search of Edward, which was extremely difficult as I was a terrible tracker. Eventually, I stopped trying to catch his scent and used my brain, which lead me to the meadow where sure enough he was laying there in the grass. He looked so beautiful with the sunlight bouncing off of his skin and his eyes closed in contemplation, so angelic. I almost didn't want to disturb him.

"Hey," I called lamely.

"Hey," was all that he replied.

Slowly, I walked over to him and plopped down beside him. My shield was down and I wanted everything open between us. _Edward, why did you leave me?_

He suddenly sat up and placed my hands in his. "I'm sorry. I just needed some space to think."

"Oh." _Did you decide to let me go?_ "What were you thinking about?" I asked dumbly. Really. What else could he be thinking about?

Ignoring my question he suddenly kissed me – hard --- and instinctively I pulled him closer to me. I felt as if we were in our own little world where Edward would always keep me safe. "I love you," he whispered between kisses. "Go."

**Song: Smack my Bitch Up by Prodigy**

**(The Day Before)**

Edward's POV

"Come on, Edward, is that all you've got?"

_Damn, she's good, _a part of me mused --- as Bella deftly kicked my ass --- with pride. After all, I'd taught her all that she knew. The other part of me, a very small part, was a bit irritated by it.

In less than two months, Bella had mastered her training. She still had her newborn strength, which helped, but her skill and distinct fighting style is what gave her the slight edge over everyone in the Cullen family. Though I'd taught her all she knew, her style was still unique. It was unpredictable and distinctively Bella. Perhaps it was her uncanny ability to alternate between fighting styles at the blink of an eye. There was no pattern to it. I never know when she was about to pounce, karate chop, punch, or roundhouse kick me. She didn't need to set herself up for her next move. She just did it without any thought. It was simply amazing.

Picking myself up from the crumbled ground, I lunged at her, catching her off guard with my speed, and elbowing her in the ribs. Using her temporary weakness, I prepared myself to finish the fight. There was no way I was holding back on her.

Bella, however, surprised me again by both slapping and kicking me away from her. As I struggled to regain my posture, her feet suddenly came in contact with my chest, sending me flying several yards back. She kept the attacks coming; punching, kicking and jabbing as I combatted most of her moves and sent some of my own.

I noticed all around me there was cheering and whistling. We were drawing a crowd as several vampires --- an assortment of Cullens, Denalis and several nomads --- were enjoying the show.

_Wow. Look at them. They'll be at it all day._

_Wow. Bella is really unbelievable. Is there anything she can't do?_

_Go, Eddie, show her who's boss._ That one was definitely Emmett.

_Oh dear, I hope they don't kill each other._

I quickly tuned their thoughts out and concentrated on the matter at hand. Bella was still punching and kicking the hell out of me. Using my speed, I swiftly kicked my lovely wife away from me and pounded her with a round of attacks. Bad idea. While I was busy on the offense, Bella was taking no defensive measures --- like I said, no sense of self preservation at all. Instead of deflecting my blows, she absorbed them and used the time to attack me. Thus, while I was attacking her, I was leaving myself open to her deafening blows.

She pounded into me and then gave me a swift roundhouse kick to the head, which left me temporarily stunned. I tried to protect myself, but I was too late. Bella dove at me and grasped my neck in her hands. There was a loud snapping sound and everything stopped. _What the hell. Is she trying to kill me?_

She stopped however, very close to beheading me, and jumped away from me. I picked myself up, holding my stiff neck.

"Are you okay, Edward?" She ran towards me. Her feral face now plagued with concern and guilt. "Did I go too far?"

"Bella," I rasped, trying to get enough air into my lungs to speak. "You won."

The forest erupted in cheers. The crowd rushed Bella with their congratulations and I stayed behind to allow my neck to heal itself. It didn't take long. About five minutes actually. I quickly sped up towards the crowd to congratulate her.

"Bella, my love," I said as I drew her out of the crowd and into my arms. "You were amazing."

"Really? You're not… upset?" She looked a little unsure.

"Of course not Bella. Who do you think I am? Emmett?" I knew she'd thought she'd hurt my pride by beating me, and I guess according to my early 20th century background, my male pride should be pretty bruised, but I felt none of that. The pride I felt was in knowing that my lovely wife was a superb fighter. If she could fight me she could fight anyone. I was proud of her.

"Good." She smiled and gave me a light peck on the crook of my now healed neck. "I _did _beat you pretty good didn't I?" She smirked.

"Yes. Yes," I sighed. "And Emmett will surely taunt me from now until the end of time," I frowned. There was a very good chance he _would _taunt me about this until the end of time.

"Want me to go beat him up for you?"

At that I laughed whole heartedly and drew her taunt against me in my arms. "Bella, my love."

"Yes."

"You have two minutes to get your divine warrior self in our bed or else…"

"Or else what?" She teased and danced out of my grasp. _God, I love this woman._

"Oh, I'll show you what," I teased as I chased her, at a human pace, back to our cottage, laughing the entire way.

**Song: Forever Sacred by Tokyo Hotel**

**(Present)**

Edward's POV

Bella's thoughts were streaming through my head when we returned to our cottage. Alice, ever so discretely, had left two first class tickets to LA on the bed next to her neatly packed suitcases. _Please don't go, _I wanted to scream it out loud, but it was pointless. She'd made up her mind and I had to trust in Alice's visions that she'd be safe. I had to trust in Bella too. She was strong and smart. There was no doubt in my mind that she could handle herself.

The beautiful vampire beside me sighed. _Well I guess I should go say my goodbyes._

"Wait," I snaked my hands around her waist. "Say goodbye to them later. Right now I want you to myself, if that's alright."

She simply nodded. I kissed her on the forehead as I drew her body closer against mine. "Come home soon. I wasn't kidding when I said that being away from you makes me anxious."

Finally, she smiled, flashing her brilliant white teeth, dazzling me in her own way. I felt my dormant heart wrench in my chest. I kissed her forcibly, pressing her to me. As my hands trailed up her spine I gripped her hair and forced her head backwards allowing me to trail kissed along her neck.

_Wow, that's different. _"Edward…"

"I love you, Isabella Cullen. You are _mine_ as I am entirely yours."

"Yes…"

Her thoughts were too muddled to read; a mix of desire and confusion.

Bella's POV

Edward kissed me forcefully and passionately as he backed me towards the bed. Was I enjoying every moment of it? Hell Yes.

My clothing lay in tatters as he ripped them off of me. _Wow, I should leave town more often._

"Don't you dare." His eyes were suddenly black.

_Like I would actually leave _this_. I was his, after all._

"Yes. You're mine. Say it." He commanded while licking my nipple.

I hissed in frustration and pleasure. "I'm yours… please… now."

"Is _this_ what you want?" He asked as he placed himself outside of my opening.

"Yes." _Yes, yes, yes. Now, now, now. Please, please, please._

He entered me hard and possessively, filling every inch of me. I moaned in delight. He pulled completely out of me and plunged into me once again, making the bed creak. I absorbed his impact and moaned for more. As Edward pounded in and out of me, I bit his shoulder blades to encourage him to continue.

_Yes. Harder. Faster._

"Mine," he growled in my ear, sending delicious shivers through me.

_Oh my God, I'm going to-_

"Come for me, Bella," he commanded.

I did, and I clutched him to me in my steel grasp as he found his release. What had I been thinking? I can't leave Edward. I can't be away from him, from _this_.

Edward chucked and rolled us over. "If I'd have known that was all I had to do to make you reconsider leaving, I would have tried sooner."

We both heard a door slam in the distance. "Oh no you don't." Alice called from our front door. You are leaving tomorrow morning Isabella Cullen, even if I have to carry you on that plane myself."

Seriously, what was with the barging in? "Ugh," I groaned and buried my face in Edward's chest. "She just might have to."

Edward smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. "She can try."


	7. More Bounce in California

**AN: Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Jonas is mine though. **

**Song: We've Got More Bounce (In California) by Soul Kid 1**

Bella's POV

"Bella, what are you doing? You know you can't bring an open container on this flight."

"Whatever, Jacob. We're about to land. Shut up and help me apply this thing." I hurried as I re-applied the serum Carlisle had given me on my face and legs, while Jacob tried to rub it on my busy arms and back.

Seriously, did Alice have to dress me up like a Paris Hilton wanna-be? When the plane landed, I donned my designer sunglasses and grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag, and greeted the California sunshine—sparkle free.

Jacob and I had gotten gawking stares throughout the entire trip and it just got worse the moment we entered the airport. Everywhere we went people with cameras were debating whether or not to take our picture.

"They think you're a movie star or something," Jacob whispered after we'd finally gotten the last of our bags.

I blushed—or at least I would have. I wasn't used to this much attention. To make matters worse, every time Jacob and I separated at lease five people would try to ask for our phone numbers. In the end we decided to stay close and act like we were a couple.

"Yeah, Jake, and they definitely think you're a male model."

"Can you blame them?" He joked, while whipping his long hair around and flashing me a huge grin. _No, I certainly couldn't._

"Hey, Jake, do you think you could call us a cab while go I change in the bathroom?"

"Sure. Why are you changing? That dress looks good on you. Don't tell me you can't stand the attention."

I rolled my eyes. _Among other things. _"No, but the serum is wearing off already and I'm getting tired of reapplying it every 10 minutes." I could feel my skin tingling as the venom in my pours ate away at the foreign substance. I grabbed my bag and darted for the bathroom before any of the sun-rays beaming through the windows hit me. Carlisle hadn't perfected the serum yet, but he thought it would be a good idea to try it since I was forced to take the earliest flight—which arrived midday.

I ransacked my bag until a found a purple Juicy Couture track suit. I zipped the jacket up to my neck so that only my face showed, re-applied some serum, and skipped out to greet Jake, who was already holding the cab door open for me.

After giving the driver instructions, I flipped open my cell phone and called Edward. Of course, he picked up at the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Hey, baby. I'm here." Jacob rolled his eyes and gazed out the window as we drove down the Sunset Strip. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued. "We're heading to the hotel right now."

"Ok. How are you finding LA to be?"

"I actually like it... besides the fact that my pale skin is making me stand out like an alien. If Carlisle ever perfects his serum, we should definitely all move out here one day." _I could see it now—Beverly Hills 90210, vampire style._

"If you'd like. It doesn't give us much selection when it comes to hunting though."

"True." _Oh, yeah. That. _"I miss you already."

"I miss _you_. Nessie misses you too..." Edward's voice was cut off by Alice wrestling the phone away from him.

"Edward, let me talk to her, it's more important than your love-fest," Alice whined.

I could hear Edward sighing over the phone. "Fine. Bella, love, our sister wants to speak to you."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and heard rustling as the phone changed hands. "Edward, get out of here, this is private girl talk," I heard Alice hiss to Edward.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Alice."

"Look there's no time to talk. Edward is probably listening. I'm going to send you a text message. Don't say anything to Edward about it, okay?" She said all of this in a rush.

"Um... sure, Alice." I wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good. As I spoke I let my eyes wander to the scenery outside. It was beautiful; the roads were immaculate and spotted with palm trees. All around us were beautiful people wearing large designer sunglasses and walking their little fuzzy dogs. _It's like a scene out of a movie._

"Okay, I'm going to hang up and send it now. Love you, sis." The line went dead.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked.

I had no idea what to tell him. Before I could answer, my phone received a text message and I opened it up in front of him so we could read it together.

I'M KEEPING THIS VISION FROM EDWARD SO THAT HE DOESN'T GET UPSET. JONAS WILL BE AT A CLUB CALLED 'POSH' TONIGHT. HE'LL AGREE TO COME WITH YOU, BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO USE YOUR 'CHARM' TO GET HIM TO AGREE. WEAR THE BLACK DRESS TONIGHT. UNDERSTAND?

"Oh shit," Jacob muttered. _Oh shit, indeed. _Now I knew why she didn't want Edward to know about it. He'd definitely freak out if he knew I was practically going to have to seduce this vampire to help us. "Ah Bells, if your vampire boy toy only knew—"

"Cram it wolf-man," I interrupted him. "If you say anything about this to Edward I _will _kick your hairy ass." He knew I could, too.

"Alright, Bells, but I'm going to have to keep my mind pretty occupied around the leech or he's going to find out." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I had other things on my mind at the moment—like how exactly I was going to pull this off.

The cab stopped, and Jacob and I suddenly found ourselves in the lobby of one of the most luxurious hotels I'd ever seen in my life.

"Seriously, are all vampires this over the top?" Jacob scoffed.

Jacob went to get us our separate room keys—as Edward insisted—and we followed the bell boy to our rooms. Being Jake, he totally ignored the fact that his room was down the hall and followed me into mine.

"So, what's your plan?" Jake asked as he plopped his large self loudly on my bed. "You're not going to sleep with the guy, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." There was no way Alice would let me go if it would come to that. No, I was just going to have to find my inner seductress. I gave my self a quick glance-over in the mirror. _It shouldn't be too hard with this body._

"Then what's your plan, Bells?" Jake pleaded. He didn't like the thought of me throwing myself at this guy either.

I searched through the suitcase that was perched on my bed. _Ah, found it. _"Jake, relax. I don't need a plan. I have _this._" I pulled out _the _black dress and held it up for him to see it. **(Link to picture of dress on profile)**

His jaw nearly hit the floor. I didn't blame him. The dress Alice picked out for me was sin in spandex form. It was short—really short. I could tell without even putting it on that it would stop no lower than mid-thigh. The little thing was held up by thin straps at the arms, and there were more straps in the back—where material should've been. _Wow, if Jake was that stunned by the dress, I can only imagine how shocked he'll be once I have it on._

"Yeah," he mumbled after picking his jaw up off of the floor. "That Jonas guy won't even know what hit him..."

"Yeah. For all of our sakes, let's hope so."

"So," he changed the subject when he noticed my eyes were almost black. "Are you going to hunt before we go, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "It's not like I have much selection. There's nowhere to hunt around here..."

"Well, I suggest you find some place, _leech_," Jacob said in his authoritative alpha voice. He wasn't about to allow any human casualties on account of me tonight.

-----

"Wow, the guy in the cab wasn't kidding when he said this place was 'ultra-exclusive'!" Jake exclaimed as he nodded my attention towards the huge line that wasn't moving. In fact, the only people that were getting in were celebrities who walked straight past the line and were ushered in with their entourages in tow.

Jake was right. It wasn't like we were chopped liver or anything. People were definitely staring our way, but there was no way we were getting in without being on some sort of list.

"Why don't you go 'dazzle' the bouncer; I'm sure one look at you in that dress and he'll let us both in."

Maybe he was right. I _did _look rather irresistible tonight, if I may say so. I mean, come on, I _did _have a coven to save here. The black dress fit me like a glove—accentuating all of my curves and showing my legs off. The dark color also made my porcelain skin glow by contrast. I wore my hair down in soft curls and some dramatic dark eyeliner on my eyes. Oh, and I was also wearing some killer six-inch red pumps.

But alas, I'd only worked up enough nerve to seduce _one _guy. I was still Bella, for goodness sakes. There was no way that I had it in me to charm _two_ guys in one night. Just no way.

"Um, I don't know. All of the other girls are trying it, and it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe _you _should give it a try, Jake." I mean It couldn't hurt. The man might possibly be gay and if he was, Jacob's hulk-like, male model looks would surely do the trick.

As if on cue, the bouncer suddenly sent a flirtatious look Jake's way. "See, Jake, I told you. Now, go get us in this club!" I shoved him forward, and he gave me a cold grimace before he strode towards the bouncer. I couldn't help but to giggle; Jake looked like he was walking towards an electric chair.

Five minutes later a very stiff Jacob marched back to me and dragged me forward and into the club. I heard the Bouncer say, "Call me," before we were through the double doors.

'Whoa, Jake. What did you do?" I asked, partly amazed at my friend's flirting skills. I could use some of that.

He just sighed and muttered, "The things I do for you Cullens…"

I giggled as he motioned to the bar.

"Let's keep a low profile. He'll pick up our scents immediately, and I don't want him to think that we're looking for him," he whispered into my ear, so that even nearby vampires could not hear it.

"Yes sir. What do you suggest?"

"Um, I'm going to buy myself a drink with this fake ID, and you just sit there and look pretty, leech." I rolled my eyes and immediately noticed the flock of bimbos that went to Jake the second he stepped away from me to get some drinks. _Oh no they don't._ I quickly walked over to Jake and wrapped my hands around him from behind. He stiffened when he caught my scent. "Chill out, Jake. I'm not going to let you have too much fun tonight with my dear daughter—you know, your imprint—sitting innocently at home." I felt the vibrations as he chucked.

"As if I could, Bells. I don't even see these girls." _Good to know._

People were staring at us as we pretended to be a couple. I never let him stray too far—lest some blonde bimbo were to come bouncing up to him. I mean come on, people, he was taken! Men stared at me too, but I was sure it had less to do with my skimpy dress and more to do with the fact that I scared the crap out of them with my pale skin and razor sharp teeth—which I bared at anyone who tried to come close to Jake.

I was getting extremely frustrated. An hour had gone by and neither Jacob nor I had picked up Jonas' scent. I was also pretty sure that I was tipsy, which of course no one told me was possible for a vampire. I'd begun sipping Jacob's drinks an hour ago to look more human as everyone around us couldn't get enough of staring. Now the room was blurry, and every single thing that Jake said was particularly funny. Not to mention the fact that I was having a difficult time controlling the urge to bite someone.

"Hey," Jake whispered in my ear which sent me into another fit of giggles. Oh yeah, I was taking this mission _very_ seriously. "Listen here, drunkard. The bouncer said he's put us on the list the for V.I.P. room. Do you think that Jonas might be in there?"

I ceased my giggling immediately. _Come on, Bella. Be professional. _"It couldn't hurt to give it a try." I shrugged.

"Alright, but if he is in there just _try _to act natural and let's go straight for the dance floor, okay?"

"Aye aye, captain!" _Really, when did Jake get so bossy?_

The large room was smoky and ill lit, and the smell of blood and sweat permeated the air. I sent up a prayer of thanks that Jacob had given me time to hunt before tonight. Jacob and I made our way to the dance floor, our bodies moving in sync, as we let the music move through our veins. As the beat hit me I suddenly felt alive. I, Bella Swan, could dance. I moved my body to the heavy beat, flailing my arms and gyrating my hips against—I gasped. Jacob had moved behind me. I continued to grind up against him.

Making a show of it, I ran my hands through my long brown hair, massaging the tendrils. Then, I trailed my hands down my face, my neck, lower to my breasts and then down my hips. I let my hands roam over my body as if it were brand new to me—which it sort of was. Jacob's large hands gripped my hips firmly, possessively. I froze, and suddenly whipped my head around to see his face, smirking sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow in question, and he simply rolled his eyes and nodded his head forward. I whipped my head around once again to see who he was indicating to. Then I saw him, he was sitting at a V.I.P. booth, surrounded by scantily clad women—not that_ I_ could talk. He was wearing all black, which made his pale skin look even paler. His hair was the darkest black I'd ever seen. If anyone had asked me—when I was human—to describe what a vampire looked like, I'm pretty sure I would have conjured him up in my mind. He was beautiful. Slowly, I dragged my eyes off of his dark, angelic looks, and to his eyes. They were the most interesting blend of gold and speckled red ruby.

I gasped. Those eyes were staring at me too. His strange eyes raked over my body, until they met mine with an expression that held undeniable lust.

I'd found Jonas.


	8. Plug it in

Just a shameless plug.

I just wanted to put it out there that I am now a beta. Clearly I suck at grammar and spelling so not that kind of beta.

Basically I've decided to lend my superior knowledge of all things history related to any of you writers. My strengths are the Roman Empire, 18-19th century Britain, French revolution era France and all things medieval through the renaissance period.

I'm fairly good at the World war period in America but that's only from a cultural perspective. For example popular slangs, cars, clothing, social changes, etc.

Basically I'm a really good pop culture historian so if you're writing an era fanfic and you'd like to accurately describe a ball, attire, hair, music, or know how to properly address/refer to aristocrats I'm your girl. Or if you're doing one of those peasant Bella falls for blue blood, Edward fics, I can lend you some incite into the social conventions of the time.

I'll try to work with you to re-create the era in your fics by:  
1. Getting into the social conventions of the time. Great for romances with incite into things like: sex, marriage, view of women, laws, attire, etc.  
2. Relevant fact; wars, famines, major events in history, revolutions, social upheavals in the particular era you're writing on.  
3. Just helping you with the small facts from anything from carriages to hairstyles.  
4. Royalty- I can definitely help you if you're writing about aristocrats and you need to know titles, how they're addressed, how they live, what they do, hierarchy, etc.

Anyway why toil away on Wikipedia for false answers when you can let me do all the work and concentrate on your creativity.

Since I finally got a lighter laptop to lug around I'm online 24-7 (hopefully that means more updates) so PM me anytime and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Inspired, anyone?

End ad.

Lol.

I'm so updating this week, I swear. Saturday night at the latest.


	9. Cheater

**AN: Read, review, repeat.**

**Disclaimer: I own Jonas. That's about it. **

Bella's POV

_I'd found Jonas._

My thoughts were so irrational. I couldn't pinpoint what I was feeling at the moment. Yes, he was beautiful, but that wasn't it. He was enthralling. As the music continued to hammer out, Jacob kept his hands on my hips to steady my movements—keeping me in sync with the beat. I tried to stay with Jake, but I couldn't. Next thing I knew, I was moving forward—still dancing and swaying my hips. I slowly danced towards his table.

I couldn't describe it. There was a magnetic pull drawing me towards him, and I couldn't fight it. In the small part of my mind that was still rational, I realized that I'd left Jacob staring after me on the dance floor. I stopped when I was standing directly in front of his table—still dancing, mind you—as he motioned for the women around him to disperse. They seemed to be under the same trance as I was, and went quickly without a fuss.

He motioned for me to sit down next to him, and I did. Sliding into the leather seat beside him, I didn't even bother to adjust my skirt that had ridden up. He didn't speak, nor could I. He stared into my eyes, and instantly I knew that my shield was down. I couldn't even feel it around me anymore. I felt completely vulnerable—almost human.

"So," he started. "A vampire with a werewolf for a lover. Surely you can do better than _that, _lovely."

How can I describe the magic of his voice? It was deep and mellifluous, and every word sounded like a song. This was different than Edward's melodic voice. I couldn't describe it. His voice was Edward's, but in a minor key; full of deep, sad, contrasting notes. It was like a dark lullaby.

_Breathe, Bella, breathe. _"He's not a werewolf," I answered, only because denying him as my lover would give me away.

He raised an eyebrow and inhaled deeply. "Oh? What is he then?"

"Unimportant," I said, as I tried my best to give him a dazzling smile.

The answer seemed to please him, because he smiled too. Dazzling would be an understatement for his smile. It was disarming. I felt all the plans that I had empty from my head. "I've never seen you here before. Why are you here?" He pressed—not in a menacing manner.

"I'm here for you." _Stupid, stupid, Bella! What are you doing? Don't give away the plan!_ I was absolutely horrified. Why did I tell him that, and just who was seducing who?

He smiled again, and raised his arm to cup my cheek. He then trailed down to my neck where it rested over my scar. My breath hitched.

"Such an exquisite beauty," he whispered, more to himself than to me. Then he kissed me. He crushed his lips to mine, and I bit back a moan as I threw myself into it whole-heartedly. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed myself into him until my breasts flattened against his body.

Jacob's POV

When Bella started moving away from me, I knew this guy would be trouble. The way the girls around him just obeyed his every command told me that he was working some sort of charm on them.

But that wasn't his power. I knew that he could disarm other leeches' powers, but could there be more to it than just that?

I knew he was talking about me when he looked over my way, but I didn't go over there. I couldn't. I just had to stand there, watching Bella fall prey to him.

While trying to look normal, I danced with some of the random girls who kept begging me to. _Seriously, were girls always at me like this? _I wouldn't know. Before, I was too wrapped up in loving Bella to notice other girls. While I danced, I kept the table locked in my peripheral vision, ready to strike if anything went wrong.

Then he kissed her. I felt my whole body shake with fury. _Shit, I'm about to phase. _I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

Then I saw the way she kissed him back. _Fuck. Why, Bella, why? _Why would she do that? She told me that she only wanted Edward; I remembered—somewhat bitterly—the sinking feeling in my stomach that I had felt. All I had wanted, for a very long time, was for her to kiss me the way she was kissing this leech now.

What was this feeling that was rising inside of me? It couldn't be jealousy, and yet it kind of was. I couldn't describe it. I was pissed, not because I wanted her, but because I used to want her. Goddamn it, if she chose Edward over me, then she could at least be faithful to the guy. Being faithful would exclude making out with this guy like he was the best thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Then I smelled them; that disgusting flowery smell that could only be coming from a bloodsucker. But it wasn't coming from Bella's table. _Holy shit, there are two more of them. _My head snapped back and forth when I finally spotted them. One was standing at the bar, staring at Bella and the leech, and the other was at the other side of the room, staring at me.

_Oh shit, I have to get out of here before I phase in front of all of these people. _But where could I phase in this town? I didn't recognize the bloodsuckers' faces, but I knew that they were with the Volturi.

I couldn't go warn Bella, because I'd definitely ruin our chances of getting that Jonas guy to join us. I definitely knew Bella was too wrapped up with that guy to notice the Volturi goons staring her down. _God, Bella, why couldn't you just stick to the plan? Flirt with the guy, and get him on our side. _Instead, she decided on dropping the plan altogether. I could tell she wasn't faking it; she was into this guy—not to mention I could smell her taunting arousal from here.

I had to warn them and scram quick. I didn't know how long I could hold in my anger.

I pushed past practically everyone at the bar, and ordered a drink for their table. I scribbled a note on a napkin, asked the bartender to deliver it, and ran full speed out the doors.


	10. Fighter

**AN: Flame me not**

**Disclaimer: I own Jonas. That's about it. **

**Review!**

_What am I doing? Edward... my husband... our child… _I pulled back immediately. This was wrong. Very, very wrong. I felt wretched and dirty, and I didn't understand what had made me respond that way. All I knew was that Edward could never know, and that I had my family to save.

Jonas raised his eyebrow again and I tried to wipe the look of guilt off of my face.

I couldn't play this game. I knew that I would loose. Whatever powers Jonas had, they were strong, and disarming, and I couldn't afford to lose it like that around him again. Edward was too important to me. _Seduction out. Honesty in._

Jonas' eyes were boring into mine. "Ah," he said as if he just realized something. "You want something from me." He said it with such surety, I knew that I wasn't the only one who'd ever come to him for help.

"I take it you get that a lot," I whispered, not trusting my own voice.

"Everyone wants something from me," he said with traces of bitterness.

"Oh," I remarked dumbly as I tried to avoid getting caught up in his ruby speckled eyes.

He stared at me for a long time. "What's you're name, and what do you need?" His eyes still piercing mine.

"I... um... came here for you. My name is Bella, by the way."

"Why, Bella, are you here for me?"

I never got to answer that question. Before I could speak, a bartender brought a drink over to our table with an attached note. Assuming it was for him, Jonas took the note begrudgingly and read it before passing it over to me.

"Damn it. These guy just don't know how to take no for an answer." He muttered before slipping the napkin into my hand.

BELLA, I HAD TO LEAVE TO PHASE. THERE ARE TWO VOLTURI GOONS WATCHING YOU. PRETEND NOT TO REGOGNIZE THEM. BE CAREFUL.

A million thoughts ran through my head. _How did they know where to find me? What was I going to do now? What the hell did Jonas mean by, "They don't know how to take no for an answer"? Ah—light bulb._

"You've spoken to the Volturi?" I demanded. _Had I come too late?_

He nodded. "You're awfully curious about my affairs, _Bella,_ but you haven't told me anything about yourself yet. For example, why you need my help and why your lover just warned you about the two vampires watching us."

Then I saw them. Two nondescript vampires were slowly inching towards us. They were gearing for an attack, but we all knew that that was impossible around all of these humans. I didn't recognize their faces. _Figures, they wouldn't send anyone important. _As they inched towards us, I grabbed Jonas' hand and began pulling him out of his seat.

"Look, Jonas, I'll tell you everything you want to know—okay?—but right now we both need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

He shrugged and followed me willingly. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice. It's either them, or you, and believe me you're a lot better to look at."

"I'm going to get us a cab," I yelled as we finally exited the club.

"Don't worry. I already got us one." Jacob's irate figure surprised me as he stood waiting by a cab, still in human form. "Oh, and I see your _charm_ worked on lover-boy over here," he spat, motioning to Jonas.

"Bella," Jonas whispered in my ear, in a way that sent shivers in places it shouldn't have. Jacob snorted. "_Is _this your lover?"

"No. He's my friend, and he's here to help us. Listen, I'll explain everything, but whether you like it or not, those two in there are about to try to kill us. Unless of course you would like to go with them; then they'd just kill me. I have to get us somewhere where no one will see us fight. It's your choice. Are you coming, or not?"

Jonas looked exhausted. "The things I do for a pretty face," he muttered as he climbed into the back of the cab with me. Jake rode in the front.

"Where are we going, Jake?" I asked.

"The outskirts of the city; about an hour away. They're following us, of course," he answered, referring to the two goons.

I couldn't see them in the midst of all the traffic, but I knew they were close behind.

"Explain, please," Jonas demanded, his eyes flitting between Jake and me.

"This is Jake, and I'm Bella Cullen." His eyes were suddenly wide with recognition. "The Volturi have wanted to destroy our coven for some time now. I'm like a living shield to my coven. The Volturi want you to join them so that you can disarm my shield. I'm not sure how much they told you, but they're pretty much an evil empire drunk on power, and we're kind of the good guys." I watched his eyes as I spoke. Thankfully, the driver hadn't heard a word of that—seeing as human ears weren't quite as sensitive as ours were.

He exhaled sharply and rubbed his temples with his hand, leaning back and staring up at the car roof. "Yes. I've heard of you and your family—not from those two. They simply told me that the Volturi were interested in my talents. I told them no, but they don't seem to want to take no for an answer. They've been following me everywhere."

"Great! So does that mean you'll help us?" I pleaded.

"Well that all depends…" He shrugged.

"Depends on what?" Jacob practically shouted. He really was not amused by this at all.

"Hmm..." Jonas appeared deep in thought as he spoke very slowly. "How may I phrase this? If the Volturi need me to help kill _you_, Miss Cullen, then I absolutely cannot help them. I can't take part in killing a creature as beautiful as yourself."

Jacob snorted, and I almost blushed. Almost.

"However," he continued. "I'm not about to stand against the Volturi either. I have no grievances against them—apart from the fact that they're trying to press gang me into joining them. If it must be them or you, I leave with whoever walks out of this fight alive."

My jaw practically fell to the floor in shock.

"What the hell! You want us to _fight_ over you?" Jacob roared. He was shaking in anger.

"Well," he said as the cab reached a halt on a hill looking over the city. "There's already going to be a fight, and as a third party bystander, I think I'll sit this one out."

_Oh, this guy is really starting to get on my nerves._

Jacob was about to say something when I interrupted him. Biting back a growl, I stomped out of the cab with Jonas and Jacob trailing behind. "Fine, Jonas," I hissed. "Since I see no other way, you can sit out and watch while we kill those two. But you better be coming with me afterwards, or else so help me, I'll kill you myself."

"Yes _ma'am._ And by the way, I'll be rooting for _you._"

I rolled my eyes and trudged over to Jacob. "Any humans around?"

"No," he answered as he inhaled the air. "But we're going to have to do this quick. We have less than a mile radius."

"They're here," Jonas pointed out bemusedly.

My head whipped around as I saw the two step out into the clearing, snarling and crouching for an attack.

"Ah," the tall vampire whispered to the other. "The shield is here. If we can destroy her now, then Aro will have no use for the other one. We can simply kill him here, or take him to Aro to decide. Either way, Aro will be pleased."

"Hello, 'the other one' can hear you!" Jonas yelled.

I rolled my eyes again, and this time I didn't hold back my growl. "Can we get this over with?" I huffed as I lowered myself into a feline crouch.

The short one—let's call him S_hortie_—attacked first, charging at me full force. He was intercepted by Jacob, who phased as he leapt in the air, and knocked Shortie to the ground.

I watched them fight in my peripheral vision as I turned to the tall vampire. "Come to mama, you scum," I growled, taunting him by motioning with my finger for him to come nearer. _Oh yeah, come get some._

Scum lunged himself at me, grabbed me by my elbow, and threw my body into a tree. Before I could pull myself out of the dent I'd left, he charged at me again. _Oh no you don't. _I jumped away from the tree before he could attack, and moved behind him. Before he realized what was happening, I yelled "Eat this!" I then proceeded to slam his head into the tree that I was against mere seconds ago. _Oh yeah. Edward taught me that, asshole._

I whipped my head around to see if Jake was okay. He and Shortie were, however, still going at it.

"Bella, watch out!" Jake screamed.

_Too late_. Scum had pounced on me and tackled me to the ground. Before I could throw him off, he bit down into my neck _hard_. I screamed in agony, and threw him off before he could rip my head off. _Okay, _now_ I'm pissed._

Not waiting for him to attack again, I charged him, kicking, punching, and biting anywhere I could. Scum, however, just kept his attacks coming.

_Use your strength, duh. _Grabbing Scum by his ponytail, I slammed him into the ground. As he geared to attack me again, I karate kicked him away, and dove at him with another round of assaults. Finally, I slammed Scum to the ground and pinned him down. Not waiting for him to react, I grabbed his face and tilted it upwards. There was a loud cracking noise as his neck snapped.

_Oh my God. I just won my fist real fight. _I wanted to hug Jacob, to celebrate, but when I scanned the clearing only Jonas' smug face greeted me. _Where was Jacob and the other one?_

As I looked at Jonas to ask, his eyes were suddenly wide.

"Bella, watch out!" He screamed and lunged himself behind me.

My head whipped around to watch in shock as Jonas caught Scum before he could attack me, and wrestled him to the floor. There was a loud scream, and then a crack. After, Jonas backed away from the body, holding his head.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to finish what you start, Bella?" He teased before tossing the head near the body.

_I am such an idiot. What part of 'behead your opponent' didn't I understand? _"I could have handled him, you know," I huffed.

"I don't doubt you. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight like you. You're quite amazing, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, and don't you forget it," I muttered to keep from smiling like a love struck schoolgirl. _Seriously, what was this guy doing to me?_

"Ehem. A little help over here."

Both of us whipped around to see where Jacob's voice was coming from. Sure enough, Jake was standing by a tree, mostly obscured by darkness.

"Umm... I kind of need some clothing here..."

"Oh! Sorry, Jake!" I couldn't help but to giggle. "I don't think there's anything we can do for you."

Jake snorted, and Jonas gracefully removed his black floor length trench coat and threw it in Jake's direction.

_That was awfully kind. Maybe Jonas didn't have the same prejudice that other vampires had for wolves._

Jake emerged from the darkness in Jonas' coat, cursing and muttering about the smell.

I sighed. "Since my friend here is being so rude, thanks for lending him the coat… and for saving my life."

Only then did I notice that they were both staring at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Ehem. Umm... Bells, I think you might need this coat more than I do," Jake stuttered.

_What's that supposed to—Oh._ I was still wearing the skimpy dress and high heals from the club. The dress was ripped and in tatters, exposing most of my bra and underwear. I was practically naked.

Jonas' eyes raked me over lustfully before he unbuttoned his collared shirt and handed it to me, leaving him in an undershirt and jeans.

"Th-thank you," I stammered. Suddenly I was having that problem with coherency again.

"Anything for a beautiful lady," he whispered as he reached towards my navel to help me button the shirt.

Suddenly, I was under his spell again. I felt that familiar flutter in my lower abdomen, and I bit back a whimper.

"Alright, this is just ridiculous, Bella," Jake huffed as he positioned himself between us. "The three of us are going to have a long chat, you hear?"

**AN: Thanks for the feedback...and I knew the flames were coming. **

**Review!**


	11. Revolution Anyone?

**AN: Hi guys. Just letting you know. I'm working on a fun and flirty sequel to this story taking place in TOKYO! It's like no Renesmee- Jacob fic you've ever read. There will be lemons, biting, danger, adventure, and harajuku girls…oh my! **

**(Forks)**

Tanya's POV

I stalked into the forest alone. In the background, I heard the laughter that came from the Cullen household; vampires fighting, playing, and making love. It was times like this when I felt like I had no one. Kate had Garrett, the Cullens all had each other, and Irina _had_ loved Laurent. I, on the other hand, was beginning to think that I would spend the rest of my life never knowing love.

"Perhaps I should have turned one of my lovers, like Edward," I thought to myself as I looked back on my life. It certainly would have made life less lonely. I've never felt anything remotely related to love for anyone, though.

As I spread myself out on the grass, and stared at the full moon, I wondered what it would be like to be in love; to find that person that I connected with on a deeper level than just sex.

"Come find me already," I whispered to the moon above.

At that moment, I heard a particularly delicious smelling vampire stalk behind me.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Edward asked.

_Waiting for the one I love._

"As am I..." Edward sighed as he sat beside me.

"Well," I mused. "Shall we wait together?"

We sat wordlessly together in the moonlight; both terribly missing our other halves.

Kate's POV

"Ehem. Everyone, I apologize for the cramped quarters, but perhaps we can work something out," Carlisle called.

No one seemed to be bothered by the living situation at all. In fact, everyone was enjoying the large reunion.

Apart from the Cullens and our coven, there were the Irish—Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, who all arrived this morning—and the Amazons—Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. There was also the Romanians—Stephan and Vladimir—who were ecstatic when they heard of the revolt. In fact, they were the first, other than my family, to arrive. The Egyptians—Benjamin and Tia—were also here, along with about nine nomads that Garrett had brought with him. The reunion rounded out to a total of 33 vampires in all, including the Cullens themselves.

"Don't worry yourself, Carlisle. Surely we can all stay at a hotel, or something. You've been all too hospitable already," Vladimir suggested.

Carlisle looked concerned. I didn't blame him. The thought of non-vegetarian vampires staying anywhere near the humans of Folks scared him. I was glad when Eleazar spoke up.

"Don't bother. My family will agree to stay elsewhere," Eleazar offered.

Carlisle looked grateful and nodded in agreement. "Alright, then shall we get down to planning an attack?"

I nodded, and so did everyone around me.

"Finally," Vladimir whispered to Stefan. "We get our revenge."

"Wait!" Garrett called as his hand squeezed mine. "If we destroy the Volturi, we throw out all of the good order that they have established. Without the Volturi as a threat, many vampires will rebel and expose our secrets."

The room erupted in chatter.

I suddenly stood, and stalked to the center of the room. "Listen, everyone. The people in this room are perhaps more powerful than the Volturi could ever hope to be. Why don't _we _form a council to uphold the laws we all depend on?" Everyone stared at me in silence. Garrett came to stand by me.

"I agree with Kate. When the news spreads of our victory, no vampire will dare oppose us," Garret said as he placed a reassuring kiss on the top of my head.

Carlisle appeared pensive. "You may be right, but I don't think everyone here will agree to volunteer themselves to possible future battles. I put this to you; shall we form a council between our covens, agreeing to uphold the law and reject tyranny?"

The Amazons were the first to stand in agreement. Then, one by one, every vampire in the room pledged their allegiance. We formed pact to fight, whenever we were called on, to protect our secrets and uphold the laws that keep us safe.

We were all standing together when Edward and Tanya walked in.

"Did we miss something?" Edward asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes and went about their business.

_Talk about a day late and a dollar short._

Edward's POV

After Alice so kindly informed me of what was going on, I pulled her aside.

I'd noticed that whenever I tried to read her thoughts for news of Bella, she was thinking of the most random things. _What the hell! Is she reciting the French National Anthem?_

"_Allons enfants de la Patrie, Le jour de gloire est arrivé , Contre nous de la tyrannie…_"

She was definitely keeping something from me. "Alice what are you hiding?" I demanded.

"_L'étendard sanglant est levé_…"

_Really, did she think that would work? _"Alice, I just want you to know that Bella wears flip-flops and sweatpants when you're not around."

"_Entendez-vous dans les campagnes… __What the hell, Bella?!_" Alice's thoughts then flashed to a vision of Bella kissing whom I assumed was Jonas, and she seemed to be enjoying it. "_Oh no, Edward, don't see that!"_

"Too late, Alice. What the hell?" I don't think I'd ever lost it like that around Alice before, and she looked terrified. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my eyes were dangerously pitch black.

"Edward, calm down," she pleaded.

"Like hell I'll calm down. What would you do if it was Jasper you saw kissing another woman like that?" I demanded. I was furious.

"Edward, please. Maybe there's more to it than that. My vision isn't really that clear. I didn't want to say anything about it earlier because…"

"You hid this from me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and now I was livid. How long had she known this?

"Edward, I only just saw this an hour ago. I didn't want you to get upset, so…"

"Did this happen already?" I questioned. If there was anyway I could stop this, I would.

She nodded, and I felt my heart wretch in my chest. Perhaps I've been arrogant, but I never thought Bella would betray me like this. No matter how hard I tried to stop the pain, I couldn't. _Why, Bella? Why?_

Alice suddenly froze and immediately we shared her vision.

In her vision, Bella stood somewhere dark and difficult to discern. Half of her skimpy dress had been ripped from her, revealing her lacy underwear. Jonas removed his shirt and began moving towards her as his eyes raked over her body with lust.

_Oh what the hell, Alice. Just kick me when I'm down. _I suddenly needed to sit down and evaluate what I'd just seen. Alice looked like she was about to cry, and she definitely wasn't the only one. My wife was standing in front of a man, half naked, while he undressed in front of her. My wife had passionately kissed another man.

But this was Bella—_my_ Bella. The same Bella who had made it explicitly clear, with both her thoughts and her words, that she could love no one else, but me. Have I been blind? Have I not been giving her what she needed?

Alice embraced me before I collapsed to the floor, and inadvertently took her down with me. We both sat there for a while, her clutching my dumbfounded body as she dry sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. If I'd have known... Oh God, If only—"

She was suddenly still again. Jacob, Bella, and Jonas sat in first class. Bella was biting her nails nervously as she spoke to both Jacob and Jonas. "We have a lot to explain to Carlisle when we get back to Forks."

"They're coming back," Alice said, even though she didn't need to. I already knew.

_They _did _have a lot of explaining to do._


	12. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Beta: Lanilynne**

Bella's POV

All three of us ran until we reached a main road, and took a cab the rest of the way to our hotel. We ignored the stares we were getting as we strode, half clothed and caked in grime, towards my hotel room.

Jacob, once again making himself at home, threw himself onto my bed with a loud thunk. Jonas remained standing, leaning against the door. Needing to get as far away from Jonas as possible, I took the farthest seat in the room. I was already feeling the irrational wooziness I'd felt earlier, just from being near him.

"Seriously, you guys are giving me a headache with this crap," Jacob groaned, massaging his temples.

Jonas just shrugged and darted his eyes around the room, focusing on nothing in particular. "So, I guess an explanation is called for," he muttered ruefully.

I didn't really know what brought on the sudden change of mood, and I couldn't trust my voice to ask either.

Jacob just snorted. "Yeah, and can you hurry? Some of us mortals need to get some sleep." Leave it to Jacob to inject sarcasm at a time like this.

I nodded, a little too anxiously, for him to continue.

"Well," Jonas started as he stared intently at the floor. "Since I assume you know about my ability to disarm other powers…"

"Yes, continue," I urged. I was eager for an excuse, any excuse, for what I was feeling around him.

"Well my powers… my powers work in many different ways. Essentially, they disarm things. I can disarm people, mentally, I mean. I can break the strong mental walls people put up in their minds, making them more… controllable," he finished, still averting his eyes.

That didn't really explain much. "I don't understand. If you can weaken the mind, then that still doesn't explain why—why…" I couldn't finish that statement. I was definitely too embarrassed to admit it out loud.

"Then why is Bella gushing all over you like chocolate on a sundae?" Jacob demanded, finishing for me.

"How can I explain this..." he asked as he moved closer to me. Unconsciously, I backed my seat into the wall as I felt my entire body clench with anticipation. He kept moving towards me, and instantly, Jacob was off the bed and positioned between us.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jacob yelled.

"Relax," Jonas urged. "I'm just trying to explain myself. Bella, what do you feel when I'm close to you?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting mine and piercing them.

Oh God, this was embarrassing. How could I tell him how he really made me feel, without looking like some kind of... freak? "I, umm… I feel strange, and lightheaded," I stammered. 'Strange and lightheaded' was a huge cop out from what I really felt.

"Is that all?" He pressed, raising one dark eyebrow.

_Uh oh. _Suddenly I felt my lower abdomen clench, and I clamped my hands over my mouth in embarrassment to stifle yet another moan.

"For the love of—" Jacob muttered and rolled his eyes. "She feels aroused. We know. Now get to the point."

_Oh God, was it that obvious. _It suddenly hit me that Jacob and Jonas, with their super human senses, could probably smell my constant state of arousal all along. _Seriously, kill me now..._

"Why? Why am I feeling like this?" I cried as my entire body shook with embarrassment and shame. I wanted to disappear into the floor.

"I'm not an expert, Bella, and I only from conclusions on what other people tell me," Jonas explained. "But it doesn't just happen to you. Whenever I'm around certain women, they cannot seem to control their reactions to me. Others only want to do my bidding."

"Whoa, wait. Are you some kind of incubus or something?" Jacob asked.

_Oh great. _That was all it was. No need for alarm. It was just his magic working on me all along. Now I don't have be afraid to explain myself to Edward. I sighed with relief.

"No, I'm definitely not that," Jonas sighed.

_Incubus said what? _I was suddenly pulled out of my brief relief.

"But y-you said—" I stammered in disbelief.

"No—it doesn't work like that. I cannot actually make someone do something against their will. Like I said, I'm a disarmer. Part of that is breaking away other people's inhibitions and resolves. People suddenly find themselves without reserve around me. They act the way they want, or feel like acting, without anything mentally stopping them. It does seem to be particularly strong with the ladies." He smirked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he telling me that I _wanted _to make out with him while my husband and child were at home worrying about me?

"No!" I cried. "I-I can't accept that Jonas. I'm married. I have a child. My husband, I-I love..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because I was breaking out in dry sobs.

Jonas appeared momentarily stunned at the mention of Edward, but didn't react. The room remained uncomfortably silent except for my sobs.

Finally Jonas spoke. "Listen, Bella. If this makes you feel any better, you've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who kissed _you, _and if I remember correctly, you stopped me."

_True. Very True. _But that didn't change the fact that I enjoyed it. I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"It's alright," Jonas hushed me. "You are attracted to me, that's all. Your initial attraction makes it easier for me to break down your defenses and inhibitions. Don't feel ashamed. Many women are attracted to me and find themselves unable to resist. It's just a part of my power."

Jacob snorted. "I've got to hand it to you leech, you said that without an _ounce _of arrogance." _Leave it to Jacob…_

Suddenly, I understood. It's like when you're in love, but you see someone else you're attracted to. There's a voice in your head that tells you to be faithful, to resist temptation. Jonas made that voice go away.

_Well that just made me feel marginally better._

"Feel better, Bells?" Jacob asked as he pulled me in for a hug. _It seems as though _he_ has forgiven me._

I nodded. I really didn't have time to wallow. I had to get Jonas to the others as soon as possible.

"Thanks, but do you think we can make plans to get out of here. If we hurry, we can catch the next flight at 8am." I turned to Jonas. "Will you still come with us?"

He smiled. "What, now that I know you're taken? Yes…" He muttered dejectedly and smirked again. "May I at least have time to go to my apartment to get my things?"

I nodded. "Jacob and I will get ready and stop at your house on the way. I don't want to risk you going there alone."

"Agreed."

--

"So," I began as we were all three settled comfortably in first class. Jacob was fast asleep. _Poor mortal. _"Are you going to tell me about your eyes?"

"Oh," he looked away sheepishly. "It's a long story."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we have plenty of time," I joked as I leaned closer to him until I felt that familiar feeling. Jonas chuckled and then tensed. It really began to annoy me that he was able to sense his affect on me, but I was beginning to feel better about the situation. With the knowledge of his power, I could now ignore my reactions to him, instead of being freaked out by them.

I was also very shocked to see what a gentleman Jonas was being about this. Although I sensed that my attraction was mutual, he never once tried to pursue me after I told him about Edward. Love was something he seemed to hold in high regard. Furthermore, I genuinely enjoyed talking to him. His presence was calming, and like me, he had an odd sense of humor. I could tell that we were going to be good friends.

"Well, to make a long story short, I've been trying to abstain from feeding off of humans for years now. Unfortunately, I slip often—very often. Sometimes I feel like just giving up."

"Really? Why is that?" I'd never had a problem with my no-human diet, although I knew that Jasper really struggled with it.

"For one thing, the humans make it so damn difficult to resist them. Women practically offer their blood to me everywhere I go…" he trailed off.

I nodded. I understood it would be pretty hard for me too if people were constantly throwing themselves at me all the time, instead of keeping a safe distance.

I suddenly thought about Alice. I'd been too afraid to call her to tell her I had Jonas, too afraid to know what she saw. Unconsciously, I started biting my nails.

"You seem nervous," Jonas observed. He seemed concerned, so I opened up to him.

"It's my husband. I'm afraid of what he'll think when he finds out about the kiss."

"Ah" he nodded. "Well I don't see how that will be a problem. Just don't tell him."

"No, no," I shook my head. "It's not that simple. He can read minds, and our sister, Alice, she can see the future. She probably already knows."

"Well, that presents a problem..."

"Yeah, we have a lot to explain to Carlisle and the others when we get back to Forks." With that I gazed out the window in silence.

--

It was midday when the plane finally landed. Still dreading direct confrontation, I whipped out my cell and dialed Carlisle. He picked up immediately.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Carlisle. We're here," I breathed.

"I know, Alice told me."

Oh God. I dreaded what else she'd seen. "Oh, okay. Jonas is with me now… I mean not _with _me…" I stammered. Jacob snickered and Jonas started inspecting his shoes. _I am_ such_ an idiot._

On the other line Carlisle chucked. "I'm aware of that as well. We're all very proud of you. I cannot wait to meet him and see how his powers work. Do you want to speak to Edward?" he asked.

'Um no—not now," I rushed. _Wait a minute. If Edward's at home with Carlisle, who's— _My thought was interrupted.

"Jasper is there waiting for you all," Carlisle said, answering my mental question. _So he didn't want to see me._ I wasn't sure what to make of his absence. I thought if anyone would pick us up it would be Edward. Maybe I was just overreacting. I tried to put it out of my head.

"Okay. See you later," I sighed, hanging up the phone and walking towards the men. "Jasper's waiting for us in the car," I informed them.

Jacob gave me a pointed look, but said nothing. As we walked outside with our bags, I pulled Jonas aside.

"Listen," I whispered to him so that no one could hear. "Is there anyway for you to turn off your powers?"

He gave me a confused stare, but nodded. "Not fully, but I think I can hold it in for a while."

_Good._


	13. Coming Undone

**AN: Thanks for all the positive review guys!**

**Song That Inspired This Chapter: Korn - Coming Undone**

Jonas' POV

"Hey, Jasper," Bella called to the blonde vampire waiting by an expensive looking black car.

"Bella," he called, and extended his hand for a formal shake. I smirked as she rolled her eyes and hugged him.

As his eyes drifted to me, I noticed he had a multitude of scars all over his neck and arms. I shivered. This vampire was definitely not one to be trifled with.

"So you're Jonas," he said as his eyes summed me up. "Nice to meet you." He extended another cordial hand to me. I took it and watched in my peripheral vision as Bella punched Jacob in the arm for offering to load her luggage in the trunk for her. This was certainly an interesting family.

The drive home was relatively silent. Bella sat in the front with Jasper, and kept asking incessantly about Edward while I tried to both ignore Jacob's horrid smell and focus on containing my powers.

"So, Jasper," Bella began. "Why exactly did Edward say he was staying home? Did he look angry? Did you feel any bad vibes coming from him?"

I chuckled. This woman was really not good at keeping secrets. Whoever was responsible for sending her for me really knew what they were doing. One look at the porcelain beauty and I was the one instantly disarmed. But of course, she had to be the one everyone was talking about; the one so in love with her vampire mate, she bore his child in human form. _A man can dream can't he?_

_Oh well, maybe there'll be some more beautiful woman at the Cullen home to distract me. _I sighed, and mentally went over the plan Bella instructed me to follow. _Yes, I was whipped. _She wanted me to hold my powers while she blocked out everyone's thoughts from Edward. When I'd told her it would be unnecessary as my powers would probably hinder his as well, she simply turned her gaze towards the floor and I understood. She didn't want to react around me in front of him. I complied.

Edward's POV

I was a wreck. All day I'd been dreading Bella's return, too afraid to hear her tell me she wanted to be with someone else. Over and over my mind I kept replaying the passionate way she kissed him. I became slightly aware that my little daughter was trying feebly to pull me towards the front door by my hand.

"Come on Daddy, _move_. Alice said Mommy's going to be here soon." I smiled down at her as I painfully watched her mind replay her fondest memories of Bella and I together, and let her drag me towards the door.

I opened the front door for us, and realized that Renesmee wasn't the only one excited to see Bella. All of the Cullens, and I do mean _all, _were standing in front of the house waiting for her. Alice's mouth held a tight smile as she walked over to me and took Renesmee's hand.

"Keep it together, Eddie," she whispered. "She'll be here in 3, 2,…" I instantly heard the Maserati purr as it pulled into our driveway.

I held my breath as Jasper and Jacob climbed out of the car first.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed and flung herself towards him. He caught her and whirled her around in the air.

_He _exited next. I felt my fists clench and venom pool in my mouth. I was jealous. Jonas was indeed beautiful, but I knew he would be. All vampires are beautiful, but it hurt even more to see him face to face. His strange eyes nervously darted around before Jasper began introducing him to everyone. My eyes were trained on the passenger door.

Finally the door swung open. My stomach dropped when I saw her. She was, as usual, hauntingly beautiful. I felt another pang when I surveyed her body. She was wearing my favorite color. She had on a pair of skin tight blue jeans, cut off by knee high brown leather boots and a cerulean top. Her hair—God, her hair—was gorgeous as it hung down to her shoulders in dark chocolate-colored ringlets. How I wanted to think she'd done that for me.

She looked up at me sheepishly, and my breath hitched. I became keenly aware of two things. One, that I could no longer read anyone's thoughts. Two, it was not Jonas' doing. _The hell! _She was blocking me. I could feel her shield blocking everyone's thoughts from me, and I was incensed. Her actions were only proving her guiltier. I leveled a deathly glare at her, and then turned to Alice who gave me a confused shrug.

No one else noticed our awkwardness as they were chatting away. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Tanya walking towards us from the house.

"Hi, Bella, I'm glad to see you again," she called enthusiastically. "So, where's the guy?" She said before locking eyes on Jonas, who appeared startled. Everything after that happened very quickly.

Everyone's thoughts hit me at once.

"_My shield! Jonas, no!_" Bella thought.

"_Oh, damn," _I heard Jonas think.

"_Wow… Very impressive," _came from Tanya.

All Jacob was thinking was, _"I can't wait to hear what the leech has to say when he finds out. Hell, I'll even _help_ him kick his ass."_

_I heard—and how could I not, she was practically yelling it—from Alice, "Edward what's going on? You look like you're about to kill somebody!"_

Then everything was silent once again, but I knew it wasn't Bella's shield this time. _He_ was blocking our powers. A moment of clarity hit me in the middle of my rage, and I knew precisely what was going on. My crafty wife was trying to block everyone from _me_, but relied on _him _to keep his powers in check. When he obviously couldn't do that, everyone's thoughts flooded me, giving me some insightful information.

I smiled, even though I felt like crushing something. _Yep, I was losing it. _Bella gave me a nervous glance, and at my menacing smile, she froze.

"Hello _dear,_" I sneered. I didn't know what came over me.

She looked taken aback, but I could see that she was thinking; deciding how to approach me best. "H-hi love… miss me?" She came forward to hug me, but I couldn't move. My arms stayed locked to my sides.

Everyone was staring at us, except for Jonas, who stared guiltily at his shoes. _I've had enough of this. _I shook her away from me, and strode towards _my _cottage, leaving her and the others in shock.

As I slammed the cottage door, I heard Bella shove it back open.

"Edward, please let me explain," Bella pleaded with me.

"Did you sleep with him?" I demanded. She reeled back as if I'd slapped her, but didn't answer.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what on earth…"

"I saw you," I cut her off. "I saw him undress you." _If she lies to me, so help me God…_

"Oh!" She covered her mouth in shock. "No, no, that's not what happened at all! There was a fight. Two Volturi attacked me…. then…"

"You got into a fight!" I interrupted her. I couldn't help feeling protective. _Why am I feeling concerned about her when I should be angry? _"Did they hurt you? I mean… that doesn't explain anything!"

"Well, I fought in my dress, which kind off fell apart in the process, and Jonas lent me his shirt. Maybe that's what you saw. Edward, I'm shocked at you for thinking I would do something like that..."

I mentally replayed the image in my mind, and accepted what she had said. Besides, I didn't want to believe anything else. _Wait a minute. _"Then why did you kiss him?"

She looked away. _Shit. _"I'm sorry, Edward…"

I felt my heart breaking all over again. "Why, Bella? Why?" I pleaded.

"You don't understand…" she sobbed.

"Then make me understand," I grounded out. "Do you not love me anymore? Is that what this is? Are you with him now?"

"Edward!" She seemed angry. "How could you think that? I thought you knew how much I love you. It's difficult to explain."

I let out a long breath. "Bella, if you love me, I'll forgive you for anything. Please, just explain to me what's going on between you two." The second I said that, I knew that I meant it. I would forgive her if she had slept with him. "If-if you made a mistake, just tell me."

She nodded. "We just kissed. That's all. I'm sorry." I moved towards her, and enfolded her in my arms. She leaned into me and gave me the most earth shattering kiss I've ever experienced. It took me awhile for me to respond, but when I did we were inching towards the bed.

"I want to make you forget him," I mumbled into her mouth, between kisses, as I began unbuttoning her jeans.

"Edward… there's nothing. Nothing to forget." She gasped and tugged her boots off. Right then, the bed seemed too far away. So, the dresser seemed to be the most logical choice. I couldn't wait anymore. I pulled her jeans off of her, and lifted her onto the dresser, so that her center was poised in front of my pelvis.

"Edward, now!" Unfortunately, I was fully clothed. Not even waiting to undress, I unzipped my pants and entered her immediately.

As her walls clenched around me, I felt drunk. I lifted her arms above her head, and pressed them into the mirror behind her. "Whose is it, Bella?" I groaned as I quickened my pace. She was so close.

"Yours," she whispered, and bit my lip. I lifted her hands higher and watched her breasts dance each time I pounded into her.

"I can't hear you, Bella." I reduced my pace, but penetrated her deeper with each stroke.

"Yours, Edward!" She screamed loud enough for any vampire within a mile radius to hear. She didn't stop though, and I felt her coming. "Edward, I'm yours. I love you."

"Shhh," I cooed as I released into her. "I love you too."

Half dazed, I lifted her off of the dresser and set her down. Bella looked like she was drunk as she wobbled about, trying to get her footing. It seemed she was having trouble walking. I smirked at that, and she shot me a glare.

"Would you stop laughing at me and help me to the bed. I feel like a cripple over here," she hissed, but I could sense the mirth in her voice.

_Well since it _is_ my doing… _"I missed you," I said, as I scooped her up and placed her on the bed. "By the way, you never told me anything about how your trip went." I then listened as she recounted everything that had happened—from the little black dress, to her battle with the Volturi, and her talk with Jonas. I could sense myself becoming infuriated.

"Bella." My mouth was hanging open, half in shock, half in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, all this time, Jonas has had some sort of incubus power? You didn't think that information would have been useful?"

"Oh…" she murmured and looked away. "It sort of slipped my mind."

No it didn't. I could see she was intent on putting all the blame on herself.

"By the way, did I miss anything while I was gone?" She asked.

"Well that's a long story..."

"Make it short then."

"Well... we've decided... we've decided that we're... going to be replacing the Volturi."

**AN: Thanks for the positive reviews guys. I'm working diligently on a Jacob/Ness sequel. **


	14. Shake It

**AN: Thanks so much readers and reviews; new and old. You guys rock. **

**Song: Shake It - Metro Station**

Bella's POV

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it._

"Ah, come on, Bella, don't tell me you haven't heard this song!" Alice whined. "I swear, Bella, sometimes I think you're older than _me_."

I rolled my eyes. Exactly when would I have time to listen to the radio, or watch that terrible MTV, between giving birth, dying, and getting threatened by the Volturi?

"Whoa, Alice, is this song talking about sex?" I exclaimed before switching the station.

Renesmee, who was in the middle of jumping on her bed and singing, stopped and began pouting at me. _I really _do_ hate looking like a prude in front of her. _Sadly, with Alice for an aunt, it was hard not to.

I sighed. "Let's choose another song, okay?" Just then the song__**See You Again**__came on, and all hell broke loose.

Next thing I knew, my daughter, who _loves _Miley Cyrus—not claiming that gene, by the way—was squealing. She ran to her closet to put on her Hannah Montana blonde wig that Alice bought her, and started singing along into her hand microphone, while jumping on the bed. Alice joined in with air guitar.

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down. I stu-stu-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout. Felt like I couldn't breath. You asked what's wrong with me._

_Now, well isn't that just the story of my life. _"Come on, join in," Alice chimed."These _are _the moments you know."

"Come on, Mommy, you can sing back up!" Nessie said while pretending to throw me a microphone.

I caught it, and started singing along with the "band".

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart, it can't rest till then. Ooh woah woah._

All three of us were dancing towards the mirror, in our pajamas, while doing silly hand motions.

_I can't wait to see you again._

And that was precisely when Edward Cullen walked in.

"Hey Nessie, Esme's waiting for you. She made pancakes-"His jaw was hanging open. "Oh no, is that Hannah Montana. Where's Nessie?" He exclaimed while smiling. _Ok, seriously, how does Edward know more about Hannah Montana than I do?_

_I've got this crazy feeling deep inside. When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night. I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs. You can't wait to see me again._

Nessie seemed pleased with her father's relative knowledge of all things Miley Cyrus, and motioned for him to join in. "Come sing with us. You can be the boy."

"I _can_?" He smiled. "Well since there's no bo_y _in this part, how about I watch you and Bel—Mommy sing." _Oh the hatred._

Nessie, Alice, and I, now with an audience, made the song out to Edward, pointing to him whenever the song called for it. Using my newfound dance moves, I swung my hips around and pointed to Edward who was enjoying every second of it.

_I can't wait to see you again._

The song ended, and all four of us erupted in laughter. "Whoa, Bella, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Alice asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Edward smiled, while striding towards Renesmee to gently remove the wig. I shrugged and Nessie started giggling.

"That's it, we're all totally going going clubbing together!" Alice cried. "After this whole Volturi ordeal of course," she said more quietly, but casually, as if she were remarking on the color of a hat.

"Could be fun." Edward shrugged.

I tensed. The thought of dancing with Edward was both embarrassing, and exhilarating.

"And you," he said while picking Nessie up off the bed, and twirling her in the air, before setting her down. "It's time for my little Halfling to eat."

Nessie beamed.

"Human food," I warned. I laughed at the pained expression plastered on her face, and shooed everyone out as I started to help her get dressed.

"So," I said while tying Renesmee's shoe laces. "Let's make a date for after next week, okay? Is there anything you want to do?" I asked. It was my private mechanism for dealing with the events to come this week. According to Alice's visions, there was a 50 percent chance that I would die—really die.

It was funny. When I was human, I never really feared for my life the way normal people did. My only care was to protect the people I love. Now, I knew Nessie would be safe, because either way, I knew that the Volturi wouldn't find her. I was going to make sure of that. Demetri was my prime target, but now, I cared about all the things that I'd miss. Teaching her to ride a bike, or her losing her first tooth, or Santa Clause. Somehow, I felt like if I made plans for the future, it made it more certain.

"Umm…" Nessie thought. "Can we go see High School Musical?" At my blank stare, she pointed to the poster of some guy with spiky hair—Zakfron, or whatever his name is. I was going to have to make a better effort to keep up the Disney characters. If Edward could do it, I could too.

Although Renesmee physically looked to be around 3 years old, her speech was almost perfect. While other kids were interested in Dr. Seuss, she'd moved on to the Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana. I smiled. _At this pace, she'll be reading Voltaire in a year._

"Okay, High School Musical it is." I knotted her last lace. The next thing I knew, Renesmee's little hands were touching my face, and she was sharing a series of memories with me.

I saw her recalling the first time she saw my face, all sweaty and strained with pain. Next was the first time she saw me as a vampire, and then a crowd of vampires talking about how well I fought against Edward. "She's simply amazing," one of them said. Finally, me dancing and singing in perfect tune with the Miley song.

When she took her hands away I was speechless. Renesmee truly idolized me. I was her hero. It was the most earth shattering, amazing feeling I'd ever felt. Nessie adored _me. _I almost wanted to cry.

I threw my hands around her, gently, not to hurt her with my newborn strength. "I love you little nudger."

_I'm stepping into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, you turn the temperature hotter, because I'm burning up. Burning up for you, baby._

_Seriously, what is this, the Disney station?_ Nessie's eyes were bulging with excitement. I guess she's not having breakfast anytime soon. Seriously, no one came between Renesmee and the Jonas Brothers.

I grabbed my hand microphone as she grabbed hers, and giggled. "Shall we?" I asked, getting ready for another dance session.

She nodded, and started singing along.

"Wait, don't you think we need a boy to sing this song?" I asked deviously. I already had a tenor in mind.

She nodded ecstatically and screamed, "Daddy! I need you!"

**AN: Yes, it's not always about the drama. lol. Cute times, yes? **

**Review!**


	15. Calm Before the Storm

**AN: Thanks so much new readers and old for supporting this story. The end draws near on this one but don't fret. The sequel shall be here soon.**

**Thanks Lanilynne for beta-ing this story**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or it's characters, only Jonas. **

**Warning: Lemon**

Bella's POV

_Oh yeah, its payback time. _Edward took his slow time to come into the room. He stopped at the door, dallying at the threshold, until the song was on its final chorus. _I hope he doesn't think he'll get away with it that easy._

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you calling me? I couldn't hear you," he said with an impish grin.

Nessie might have been fooled, but I wasn't buying it. "Oh, that's okay. I'm pretty sure we have the CD, don't we, Nessie?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What? Is that your stomach grumbling, Nessie? Let me take you to your breakfast at once." He hoisted Renesmee into his arms gently and was out the door with a wink.

Oh this was far from over. _Note to self: your new life's goal is to see to it that Edward Cullen sings to the Jonas Brothers publicly._

Bella's POV

Renesmee sat in her chair, waiting impatiently for her father to grab the hand microphone she'd so graciously offered.

…_for you baby_

"Daddy, you're not being a very good sport," she pouted. "Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper are doing it!" She pointed to the two defeated looking vampires standing behind him in background singer formation.

"Give in, man, it's pointless," Emmett grumbled. "The little demon dragged me from the garage to come do this."

Edward pursed his lips, and looked to Jasper for help. "Don't look at me, I'm as powerless as you are," Jasper muttered. "Really, Edward, this is _your_ offspring here. She made her mind up, and there's nothing we can do to change it."

He let out a large sigh of defeat, and mumbled something under his breath about blocking the Disney channel.

"Ok everybody—1, 2, 3."

_I fell so fast. Can't hold myself back. High heels, red dress. All by yourself, gotta catch my breath._

It was the most hilarious sight I'd ever seen. Edward, still looking like a man on death row, began singing and rocking to the music. Emmett and Jasper moved roboticallyin the background. Of course, they were in perfect tune withouttrying.

_I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? 'Cause I'm burnin' up. Burnin' up for you, baby._

"Uncle Jasp—" Jasper leveled a deadly stare at Nessie, who shook her head, and turned to Edward instead. "It's your turn then, Daddy." He was still reluctant, but definitely getting into the part, as he sang into the 'microphone' melodramatically for Nessie's viewing pleasure.

_Walk in the room, all I can see is you. Oh, starin' me down, I know you feel it too._

_I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? 'Cause I'm burnin' up. Burnin' up for you, baby._

"Uncle Emmett, it's your turn!" And the grumbling began.

_We're burnin' up in the place tonight. Gonna sing it loud, gonna feel it right._

_I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm trying to keep from going under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? 'Cause I'm burnin' up. Burnin' up for you, baby._

Doing one last indignant choreographed dance move, the vampires grumbled embarrassingly to themselves as they hastily left the room.

"Yeah man… ehem… nice dance moves… Oh, is that Alice calling me? Gotta go, Ness." Emmett and Jasper were out of the room in a flash.

"Wait! Come back! We didn't even get to their new song yet!" Nessie began pouting.

"Renesmee," Edward warned.

"Thank you for singing for me, Daddy." She stood on the chair, kissed him on the cheek as he bent down to her level, and batted her eyes effectively.

He sighed, and muttered something about how 'only Bella's daughter' could have such control over him.

When Renesmee pulled her hands away from me, I was still laughing. The memory she shared had disappeared. "That's my… girl… Nessie," I struggled to say between laughs. Here I was thinking that there was no way I could get Edward to succumb to that sort of embarrassment, and it had already happened while I was away.

Well done, Nessie. Well done.

Kate's POV

"Aunt Kate! Uncle Garrett!" Renesmee squealed, in her abnormally high pitched voice, as we made our way into the Cullen house to join my sister, Tanya, in the kitchen.

Garrett moved from beside me to pick her up, and he tickled her. "Hello, little Halfling," he mused.

Bella was in the process of teaching Renesmee how to bake a cake. Tanya was watching intently. Having avoided human food for over a thousand years, the strange confection probably amused her.

Bella smiled at us, but tensed as I neared Renesmee. I couldn't blame her. The last time we met, I had threatened to electrocute her. I kept a safe distance. "Hello, Renesmee. Hello, Bella".

"Sister?" I called to Tanya, who had not taken her eyes off the contents in the mixing bowl since I'd entered. Her chin rested on her hand as she leaned against the counter and stared at the bowl longingly.

Tanya appeared startled. "Oh… good morrow." She absentmindedly slipped into an Elizabethan dialect.

"Indeed, it was a good morrow sister, but now it's midday." I smiled as I imitated her ancient speech.

She nodded, without looking up. _Slipping into another tongue, not knowing the time of day, gazing longingly at human food—very interesting…_

"So that Jonas is certainly an interesting character," I remarked. Everyone, minus the child, tensed around me. All of us ladies had been affected by varying degrees the moment we saw him. This, of course, made all of our mates very jealous. After Carlisle explained to us all how his powers worked, it made it easier to be around him. It became far less awkward.

Surprisingly, the child spoke first. "I love him," she exclaimed.

At my curious glance, Bella explained. "Ness means the Jonas Brothers," she said wearily.

"No, I love _Jonas_," Renesmee insisted. "He's dreamy." She sighed.

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "Just don't let your father hear you say that."

"Or the mutt," Garret muttered.

Finally Tanya snapped out of her trance. "Is Jonas here?" She asked casually, but I knew better.

I looked up at Bella, who shook her head. "No, he went to the forest to… hunt with Kachiri, Senna, and Maggie," She explained.

_How strange. They aren't even from the same coven and they're all hunting together. Wait a minute... _"But they don't hunt animals," I protested.

Bella looked exasperated. I could tell this wasn't the first time she'd explained this. "I know."

_Oh, I see. _It seems like Jonas was more of a trouble maker than I had thought. I tried to gage Tanya's reaction, but she was staring intently into the bowl once again.

As if on cue, the intoxicating scent of Jonas wafted into the kitchen, followed by the sound of female laughter.

I heard Maggie's thick accent coming from the front door. "Watch your mouth. There be children about." Another eruption of laughter.

"Yes that was indeed an exhilarating hunt," one of the Amazons said. Another burst of female giggles.

_He sure moves fast. _Finally, Jonas entered the kitchen alone. His eyes were almost pitch black, and he gave us all a disarming smile.

"Oh, isn't it my favorite little Halfling," he purred as he gave Renesmee a kiss on the hand. She busted into a fit of giggles, and Bella rolled her eyes. "Hello ladies, Garrett." Sensing no arousal from me, Garrett relaxed, and greeted him.

Meanwhile, Tanya continued to examine the batter without looking up. Sensing the tension in the room, Garrett spoke up. "Ehem... Your eyes are looking a bit black, Jonas. How about a quick hunt?" My body tensed immediately. "Animals," he continued. "I hear you're new to this as well. Perhaps we can make it a competition."

"But Jonas just went—" Bella's hand quickly covered Renesmee's mouth.

Jonas nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Perhaps we can make it more interesting than usual. Whoever gets the fastest kill wins?"

"Agreed. No time like the present." And just like that, they were friends. _Men are so simple._ Garrett gave me a simple kiss goodbye, and turned to leave. Jonas shot Tanya a side glance before darting out the kitchen.

"Men," I muttered.

Tanya just sighed forlornly. _What had gotten into her?_

_**Amazing**_**Song : Keep Breathing - Ingrid Michaelson**

Kate's POV

_The storm is coming, but I don't mind.  People are dying, I close my blinds. All that I know is I'm breathing now. I want to change the world. Instead, I sleep.  I want to believe in more than you and me, butall that I know is I'm breathing.  All I can do is keep breathing.  All we can do is keep breathing._

"Kate!" Alice shrieked. "I'm so glad you're here. You absolutely must try on this new outfit I got. It matches your hair perfectly!"

_Oh Lord. _I knew what that meant. She foresaw that I'd be here, and would be shopping for a series of outfits that just happened to be in my size and color. Alice had always liked me. I knew it was because I was the only vampire she knew who had a fraction of her interest in fashion.

"Aboutyour vision," I changed the subject. "Has anything become clearer?" I was of course speaking aboutthe duel visions of the Volturi's defeat. One involving Bella's death, one without.

Alice shook her head. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like Brigitte Bardot?" (**See profile link**) I nodded. She was trying to change the subject. I knew Alice well enough to know that she didn't like to dwell on negative things for very long. "Well," she continued. "I bought this deep eggplant colored pencil dress. I was thinking that you could add some volume to your hair, and do some cat eye make-up, and—"

"Alice, do you really think this is the right time? I mean by this time next week—"

"Kate, please," she pleaded, her voice edging on being hysterical. I nodded. I understood now that she was repressing everything. She didn't want to face the possibility of losing someone she loved very dearly.

"Tada!" Alice exclaimed. After an hour of letting her make me over, I glanced at myself in her full length mirror. The deep purple dress fit me like a glove, and my hair was pumped up with volume, like a 60's vixen. True to her word, Alice made my eyes over with heavy eyeliner, giving them a feline look. "Brigitte Bardot! Didn't I tell you you're like her clone or something?"

----

_Okay, you're all dressed up with nowhere to go. _I walked into the living room, my high heels pounding on the wooden floor. I stopped when a particularly foul smell hit my nostrils.

"Ugh, is that you Jacob?" I asked. I had to hold my breath.

"Yeah, and you don't smell too pretty yourself, blondie. What are you so dressed up for?"

"Alice." He nodded—that was enough said.

"Why are you just sitting here alone, Jacob?" He looked positively depressed as he sat alone in a dejected heap.

He sighed. "I guess I'm just thinking about next week. As it gets closer… I mean, I'm happy to finally take those guys on, but Bella…" His voice caught.

I understood. "I know. It feels as if everyone is acting like there's nothing happening."

"Exactly. Everyone is walking around like they're in some freaking bubble or something," he said angrily.

"I guess it's easier for some people that way," I offered. It wasn't easy for me. My mind drifted to Irina, and I clutched my shoulders, fighting back tears that would never come. "I know what it's like to loose someone that you love..."

Jacob awkwardly stood and came to my side. "I'm fine." I was surprised at myself. I rarely showed this much emotion to my _sister_, much less a _stranger_. "I wish I could pretend this wasn't happening like everyone else," I confessed.

"Same here," he admitted. "Hey, do you… wanna hug or something?"

I simply stared at him for a long time until he chuckled, and I found myself smiling.

"Whew." He breathed. "Good, 'cause I can't hold my breath that long."

Jacob and I were more alike than I thought. "Jacob, I just want you to know that I consider you a friend, which means I'd be willing to risk my life to save you if it ever came to that."

Jacob chuckled again. _What!? Such declarations do _not_ call for laughter. _"You vampires are so dramatic." He smiled. "Me too, blondie, and that extends to my pack as well. We've got your back."

There was a loud whistle as the three vampires stalked into the living room. "Whoa! Is that Marilyn Monroe?" Emmett joked. "Looking good, Kate!"

"Brigitte Bardot" I corrected halfheartedly.

"Hello, my love," Garrett said as he came over to me, giving me a light kiss on the crook of my neck. "You look stunning. What's the occasion?"

"Alice," I said, and everyone nodded. "Emmett, why are you with Garrett and Jonas? I thought you two went alone."

"I caught them on the way. Thought I'd show these two how a real man hunts," Emmett boasted.

"Anyways," Jonas said, while combing his ink black hair with his fingers. I self consciously took a step backwards to keep a safe distance. "Hunting with you two wasn't that bad."

"I told you it was more fun than chasing humans," Garrett said.

Jonas nodded. "Yeah, they never really provide much of a chase."

Everyone, but Jacob and I, who were disgusted, agreed.

"Hey, who's up for some ball? You're invited too, mutt," Emmet said.

"Gee, thanks," Jacob mumbled. I pulled Garrett aside before he could agree to join.

"Is everything okay, love?" Garrett asked. His eyes looked concerned.

"Not really, but that's not the point. I haven't spent any time with you since we came here, and I figured we could use some alone time." _Really, we've barely been alone together since _that_ night._

"Hey," he called to the boys. "Go ahead without me." He then turned to me. I walked away, and motioned for him to follow me to the car.

Once we were in the car, I started driving towards the outskirts of town. We decided to rent a house instead of staying in a human filled hotel. It was far less dangerous that way.

"I think everyone's still at the Cullens'," I observed as we entered the empty rental house.

"Like the dress?" I spun around so he could appreciate it better. "Alice thought it would be a good idea to make me over like Brigitte Bardot for no reason at all."

He squinted at me, and appeared to be in deep contemplation. "You _do _resemble her. She was never as beautiful as you though. Not up close."

At my confused stare he continued. "She happened upon me on the streets of Paris one night…"

I rolled my eyes. "Spare me the stories of your exploits."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Exploits? I'm sure she wished. Though hungry, I was in no mood to deal with cleaning up the mess of a missing movie star."

I had no reply to give to that.

"Violent _and _jealous. I like those qualities in a woman," he purred while circling me like a predator.

"Is _this _what you've been waiting for, beauty?" Garrett rasped as he unzipped my skin tight dress—slowly. The cool zipper felt warm on my chilled skin as it rolled slowly down my spine. I hissed when it stopped at my tailbone. Garrett spun me around and kissed my exposed flesh. Slowly, he trailed his lips down my back, stopping at the base where the zipper was.

He didn't stop. He moved his body lower, and began kissing the back of my thighs. He stopped at the sensitive spot behind my knees. I clenched my jaw, drawing breaths through my teeth.

When I tried to force the material off of my body faster, he grabbed me by the hands and shadowed them with his own, forcing me to touch myself. Deliberately, he trailed my hands over my breast. I gasped. Finally, he released my hand, and pulled the dress to the floor where I stepped out of it. He reached down to help me step out of my pumps, but I shook my head. "I want to leave them on," I told him.

Garrett smirked. "When did you become such a vixen?"

"I've always been a vixen," I admitted confidently. _Just an inexperienced one. _"Now, off with those clothes of yours," I ordered.

"Violent, jealous, _and_ bossy," he murmured with a grin as he started to unbutton his shirt under my careful watch. I gave him an appreciative glance when he was finally bare.

I began to undo my undergarments when his hand stopped me. "They can stay for now," he rasped. _But then how will we..._ I complied, and he suddenly gripped my hips and lifted me to him. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and the next thing I felt was the wall against my back.

I moaned, and kissed him for all I was worth, running my tongue along the scar on his neck. I became blithely aware of his fingers moving the fabric that was between us away. I held my breath as he entered me with a low guttural moan. "Far too long," he bit out. I pressed my nails into his back as he quickened his pace. My back was creating a friction against the wall that could start a fire. Thankfully, I felt none of the pain, but all of the pleasure, as Garrett reached behind him to unhook one of my heeled legs. He pressed it forward until my knee was touching the wall, allotting him a deeper penetration.

I cried out as I came, and bit into his neck hard.

"Damn it, Kate," he moaned as he released into me. _Hmm, like pain do we? _He held me in the same position for a long time, until we were both coherent enough to move.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" he asked as he pulled me onto the bed in a sitting position on his lap.

Instead of answering him, I just smiled devilishly. I had a theory running through my mind, and I couldn't wait to experiment with it. Harvesting a good amount of electricity, I sent out a strong current that enveloped us both. He moaned in pain, shoving me away from him gently.

"Seriously, Kate! What the hell?" he demanded. Lowering my voltage, I smiled, and moved closer for a kiss that he made no effort to stop. I was elated to find that he was, indeed, fully aroused.

I smiled against his lips. "Just testing a theory."

"What theory?" he bit out, but didn't push me away this time.

"I'll tell you later."


	16. Volterra

**AN Thanks so much readers, new and old for your support of this story. There's only one more chapter and then an epilogue! **

**Diclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight but Jonas is all mine.**

**Warning: Lemon and violence**

Edward's POV

"Alice, no one here is afraid of a sword," I said to her as we boarded the private plane.

She shook her head furiously. "No, Edward. It's not what you think. This sword can cut our skin. It's the sword that I saw… kill Bella."

I tensed at her words. Bella came up behind me and massaged my shoulders soothingly. "What kind of a sword cuts vampire skin?" she asked, looking over to Carlisle. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was deep in thought.

Finally, he answered, "I'm not sure. The Volturi have endless money and scientists at their disposal. Perhaps they developed it out of the venom that coats our teeth." I nodded. It made sense.

I turned to Bella, and held her hand as we walked to our seat. "Are you ready for this my love?" I asked.

She smiled a genuine smile. "I'm ready, Edward, and I'm not afraid of them."

And so the plane began its long flight to Italy.

---

**(The Day Before)**

Bella's POV

Charlie's eyes filled with tears as he took Renesmee's hand from mine. He didn't want to know what was going on, but he could sense the danger and my anxiousness. "You don't have to lie to me, Bells. When are you really coming back?" he asked.

I didn't answer him, I just threw myself at him. We held each other for a long moment. "I love you, Daddy," I cried into his ear. Then I bent down to Renesmee, who I had a feeling suspected what was going on.

"Don't forget—High School Musical next week. You promised," she said. I had never been so thankful for my inability to cry than in that moment. I grabbed her and enfolded her in my arms.

"I promise, Nessie. I'll try."

Kate's POV

"What do you mean you think I should stay home? I've never been so insulted in my life!" Tanya sputtered.

"Sister, do not be offended," I said to soothe her. "It's just that you're the least experienced fighter here, and I cannot bear to loose you." It was true. Tanya had never had to physically win her battles. She always relied on her allurement and looks to disarm any person meaning her harm.

Now Tanya was angry. "Unbelievable. Do you mean to say that I am a worse fighter than even _her_?" Tanya pointed to Bella, who had been idly listening to our conversation.

"I resent that," Bella muttered, but her words held no malice.

"She's been training," I explained. We weren't alone. Several other vampires were in our vicinity, listening in on our conversation—including Jonas, who seemed very amused.

"I train," she scoffed.

"In what? That dress?" I asked, pointing to her outfit. As usual, she wore a long cotton fitted dress that touched the floor. It had two slits going up to her thigh, a fitted black leather corset over it, and knee high patent leather boots. Definitely not something for training.

Tanya scowled at me, and Jonas smirked even more at her impetuousness.

"That's it, Sister," she said. "You and I, outside, now," she challenged.

"That's what I'm talking about," Emmett's loud voice boomed, and a few male vampires agreed.

"Unless you're scared to take a good beating from your sister," she gave me a mutinous glare.

_That's it. Someone needs to be taught a lesson. _"Outside," I bellowed.

We walked outside to a large clearing in the forest behind the mansion, and everyone filed out of the house behind us. Some, namely Emmett, kept giving us cat calls. "Yeah! Chick fight!"

"What are you doing, Kate?" Garrett asked as he stepped into the clearing between us.

"Teaching my sister a lesson. Now get out of my way, love." He looked wary, but didn't argue. I turned to Jonas, who stood on the sidelines. "Help me make this a fair fight Jonas?" He nodded, and I felt him block my powers.

Tanya, the novice that she was, attacked first, leaping towards me with a scream. I easily avoided her with a side step, and she landed on her feet with a frustrated growl. I attacked next, tripping her with a side swept leg, and pinning her down to the floor. Her dress flew up to her waist and the male portion of the crowd collectively took a step forward. "Ready to give up?" I goaded.

"Not a chance in Hades." She surprised me with her strength as she flipped over on the ground, pinning me down under her weight. Her slits split several more improper inches, and I saw Jonas watch her intently out of the corner of my eye. I kicked her off of me, and our struggle continued on the ground. We were wrestling to pin the other in the dirt. I punched her away from me and threw her backwards. Then, I felt a sting across my face. She slapped me. Then the entire battle became a cat-fight. Both of us slapping, biting, and pulling each other's hair. We were getting nowhere.

"Whore!" I screamed as Tanya kneed my shin and slapped me across the face. I retaliated by pulling at her hair and biting her hand.

"Bitch!" Tanya screamed back as she tackled me to the ground. I suddenly felt two strong pairs of arms pull us apart.

"Okay, that's enough fun for tonight ladies," Jonas said as he pulled Tanya, kicking and screaming, away from me.

"Save some for the Volturi, love," Garrett cooed, trying to calm me down as he pulled me to my feet.

"Whoa, what got into you ladies?" Edward asked.

What indeed.

Edward's POV

I stalked into my bedroom to find Bella packing the last of her things into a small carry-on. "Edward," she said, sensing my presence. "Do you think high heeled boots are appropriate to wear with my ass-kicking outfit?" she asked.

I chuckled. Alice and her ridiculous outfits. Apparently, Alice had watched one too many spy movies, and insisted on Bella wearing a ridiculously sexy, skin tight, black outfit, complete with knee high boots. Bella so affectionately dubbed the ensemble, the 'ass-kicking outfit'. I shook my head and wrapped my hands around her waist from behind. "Totally inappropriate, but I look forward to seeing you 'kick ass' in it," I mused.

"Edward," she scolded. "Next you'll be asking to see me strip naked and fight Rosalie like the Denali sisters. What was with them tonight, anyways?"

"Well, from what I could hear, it seemed to have been a combination of Kate's fear for Tanya's life, frustration with her attitude, and Tanya trying to show off for Jonas." I smiled. "Those two are meant for each other."

An evil grin filled Bella's face. "Bella, no. I am _not _helping you play match maker."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Bella, you're worse than Alice," I said, shaking my head.

She shrugged and then looked at her watch. "We need to get going it we're going to catch that plane." _Edward, promise me something._

"What is it, love?" I answered her thoughts.

_If anything happens to me, you won't try to end your life. Renesmee needs you._

Her plea tugged at my heart. Of course I would stay for my daughter, but the thought of loosing Bella scared me more than I was willing to show her. "Bella, you know Renesmee is as much my life as you are. Besides, it won't come to that. I'll protect you," I assured her.

At that, she scowled at me. _I thought we went over this. I'll protect _you_, not the other way around._

I smiled. "Alright, how about we protect each other, love." She nodded, and raised herself on her toes to kiss me. I captured her lips with mine, and we tumbled onto the bed together, softly.

"Edward," she mumbled into my mouth. "We don't have time." She gasped as my hands reached for her breasts, then traveled lower to the hem of her skirt.

"Are you sure?" I asked as my hands teased the hem of her lacy panties. _Oh hell... Please, Edward. Now._

"I do believe that I remember you having a particular fantasy about me 'eating you up', Bella," I murmured as I lowered myself until I was kneeling at the foot of the bed, her blue panties taunting me. "Well that's what I want to do right now. I want to devour you."

She moaned, her thoughts became extremely incoherent, but I didn't tune them out. I ripped the lacy thing off of her, and inhaled her delicate scent. It called to me more than her blood ever had. She let out another whimper as I flitted my tongue against her wet folds. Delicious. She was heavenly.

She bucked her hips forward, surrounding my senses with her scent. I continued to taste her, running my tongue over her clit. _Edward… fuck… Mary mother of…holy… freaking amazing..._

I entered her with my tongue. Her thighs began to quiver, and I grasped them firmly.

"Bella," I murmured into her dripping cunt. "You are the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."

_Oh God. _She screamed my name as she came, and I licked up every bit of her, enjoying the taste of her sweet nectar. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too, Bella. You are my life."

**(Present)**

Bella's POV

We landed in Italy at sundown. I could feel everyone's anxiety around me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Tanya and Kate seemed to have made up. They walked hand in hand out of the plane first. I knew Kate feared losing another sister to the Volturi, and I could imagine how much malice she harbored for them.

"Here I go again," I whispered as Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I trailed the rest of the cars on the familiar route through Volterra.

A multitude of car doors slammed around me as we exited the cars and scanned the empty tourist free square. An ominous feeling overwhelmed me, and I turned to Alice. "Do you think they're expecting us?" I asked.

Before Alice could answer, an enormous crowd of possibly a hundred vampires entered the square, all from the different archways, and encircled us.

"Definitely," Alice said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Miss Cleo," I muttered.

As the vampires continued to file in and encircle us, a gap opened up between them, and Aro walked out with Reneta close behind him. He was followed by Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix and the other 30 Volturi guards. Glimmering in the light was Caius' strange bow-shaped sword.

The Volturi members stepped to the center of the circle, and we moved in to join them. Aro was the first to speak. "Carlisle, such a pleasure to see you, my friend," he gushed.

"Is that why you brought your guard with swords?" Edward muttered under his breath. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it firmly.

"We're not here for pleasantries," Carlisle announced. "Is this the army you've brought to fight us?" He moved into an almost feline crouch. "Let us fight, then."

"You offend me, my dear friend. These people are simply my witnesses. You come to attack the Volturi, you must answer to the people." He then turned to the vampires surrounding him. "If we are destroyed, our kind will surely fall into ruin." The vampires began nodding in agreement.

"That's where you're wrong," I spoke up. "We'll replace you."

At this several people erupted in laughter. "And who's going to enforce our laws? You and your pack of dogs?" Aro chided.

"As a matter of fact we are, asshole," Jacob spat. Several of his and Sam's pack members transformed into wolves and began growling menacingly.

"Fine, then let's put this to the people," I said, then turned to address the crowd. "We don't need your permission to attack the Volturi, they're not our kings, so if you want to fight with them, fine, there's plenty of ass whipping to go around. Otherwise, I suggest you just sit back and watch history happen."

Aro smiled smugly as several witnesses joined his side. The rest stayed put. "Good," I said to the rest of them authoritatively. "You're about to watch a world class beat down, ladies and gents."

"Isabella Swan, how you've changed since we last met. And your child, I hope she's safe." Aro's words reeked of malice.

Edward tensed next to me. "Enough of this, Aro. I won't sit here and let you say a word about my daughter, you hear me? Stop this charade, and let's fight, coward!" he screamed.

The Volturi nodded to one another and I signaled for Jonas to take over. Immediately, we all felt our powers disarm.

"Ah, so I see you've brought a secret weapon with you," Aro said as he glanced at Jonas. "I hope you don't mind, but we brought some weapons of our own. The Volturi guards threw off their robes and unsheathed their glimmering swords.

"Enough of this talking," Tanya growled. "Let's fight."

The Volturi attacked first, sending a wave of their disposable guards towards us with swords. As planned, Jonas let his guard down, and allowed Zafrina to do her magic. The twenty or so guards found themselves temporarily blinded, leaving them more than open to attack. We struck quickly, sending Jacob and Sam's pack out first. The wolves spread around them, and pounced. Knocking the swords from their hands and snapping their necks with their mouths. The blindness quickly wore off—or better yet, Jonas' control wore off—leaving ten guards left.

Carlisle gave the signal, and Kachiri, Senna, Tia, Siobhan, Liam, and several nomads attacked. I could see that they were struggling, but we couldn't break from the plan. Jonas held his powers in check once more and I had to keep my shield around us as long as possible, which was getting harder by the second, as I felt Jane and Chelsea trying to penetrate it.

One of the Volturi guards swung his sword into the air and beheaded a nomad. It only got worse as, one by one, the Volturi guards beheaded our fighters. They needed help, so Carlisle motioned to Benjamin to step in.

"Quickly!" he called. Benjamin nodded, and began to make motions with his hands. Suddenly, the earth shook underneath us, and several large cobblestones rose up from the ground and slammed into several of the guards.

I watched as the Amazons and Irish, with the aid of Benjamin, defeat the remaining guards. I twitched as my eyes met Jane's evil glare. My body was begging for action. Sneaking a peak at Edward, I noticed that he was thinking the same thing. His hands formed tight fists as he glowered at Aro.

Aro and Caius exchanged looks, and I geared for an attack. The Volturi, now about thirty-two of them, began to pace back and forth, some crouched for attack. Edward held my hand, and I prepared to lower my shield and fight.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I whispered.


	17. Take a Bow

**Songs that inspired this:**

**A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover**

**Muse - Take A Bow**

_Corrupt, you're corrupt.  Bring corruption to all that you touch._

_Hold, you behold.  And beholden for all that you've done._

_And spin. Cast a spell . Cast a spell on the country you run._

_And risk. You will risk.  You will risk all their lives and their souls._

_And burn. You will burn.  You will burn in hell, yeah you'll burn in hell.  You'll burn in hell, yeah you'll burn in hell for your sins._

_Our freedom's consuming itself. What we've become, it's contrary to what we want . Take a bow._

_Death, you bring death, and destruction to all that you touch._

_Pay, you must pay . You must pay for your crimes against the earth._

_Yeah hex, feed the hex. Feed the hex on the country you love._

_Now beg, you will beg. You will beg for their lives and their souls._

Bella's POV

Jane continued to growl at me as I bawled my fists.

"Bella," Edward warned. "Stick with the plan, love." _Right, Demetri. _My head snapped in his direction, and my body went with it. I sprinted across the distance between us, and struck the first blow, punching him in the jaw and sending him flying backwards. I didn't even have time to pay attention to the battle that ensued around me. My eyes stayed locked on him as he quickly regained his posture and charged at me. Thankfully, he didn't have a sword. I ducked the moment he came charging at me, and flipped around to attack. Demetri suddenly bolted away from me. _Coward are we? _I bolted after him, leaving the fight behind us until we reached the inside of the castle.

"It's not so fun being tracked, is it?" I screamed as he ran up the stairs. He suddenly leaped from the stairs, to the chandelier, and came barreling towards me. I went down hard, breaking a few marble tiles beneath me. He stood over me ready to attack, but I kicked him in the jewels, and side swept him to the floor. "Hold still," I commanded through clenched teeth as I pinned him to the floor under me and prepared to finish the fight. Again, he evaded me by kicking me away and bolting, but I was prepared for that. "Kate," I whispered.

"On it." She laughed devilishly as he ran right into her opened electrifying arms. I didn't hesitate this time. While she held him, I grabbed him by his shirt collar, and pulled him towards me as if I was about to kiss him. He appeared confused, and pulled towards me as if anticipating my next movement. I smiled a seductive smile, then placed a kiss on his neck. He relaxed completely, then I bit down hard, through the muscle, bones, and tendons. He struggled in my arms, but I continued to bite, over and over, until I held only his severed head in my arms.

"Thanks, Kate."

She nodded, and we ran back towards the group.

I quickly assessed the quarter. Someone had lit a huge bonfire that encircled the area. Edward was in the middle of a fight with Felix. Alice and Jasper were picking off some of the guards, Esme held Afton's severed head in her hands, and the rest of the vampires were fighting gallantly. Meanwhile, the wolves were pairing off in teams, and taking out some of the powerful vampires, including Chelsea. My eyes suddenly locked on Aro. He was comfortably surrounded by at least fifteen guards while the Romanians tried to pick them off one by one.

Suddenly, Santiago came barreling at me with a sword. I dove away from it, but it left a huge scratch down my arm. _Damnit, I knew I should have listened to Edward when he said he wanted to teach me to fence. _I tried to dodge his blows, but I was constantly being nicked and scratched by the giant knife. Alice suddenly came to my rescue. "Tag team anyone?" she asked.

"Why, that's a great idea, Alice." We smiled at each other and I backed away, watching as Alice, with her dancer like movements, was able to dance away from his blows without a scratch. Finally, he threw the sword at her. It went spinning in her direction, like a boomerang. She dodged it—of course—and ran up to me, slapping my hand. "Tag, you're it!"

Not wasting any time, I roundhouse kicked him before he could retrieve the sword. He was strong, but I still had my newborn strength. I pinned him under me, and tore at his neck effortlessly. I noticed that Edward, who was pinning a guard to the floor, paused to watch me with pride. Making a show of it for him, I tossed the head into the flames, flipped my hair, and blew a kiss at him. His eyes pierced mine. I recognized that look, it was arousal. He quickly tore the vampire apart with his teeth, and started to make his way towards me, until he was intercepted by a female vampire. "Damn blockers..." I muttered.

Suddenly, I felt weak, drained… perhaps even hungry. _Strange, I just fed. _"Stop right there," a voice demanded menacingly from behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt the sharp sting of the blade pressed against my neck.

"Bella, no," Edward screamed, and came running towards me at his lightening speed. Suddenly, he froze mid-stride, and fell writhing to the ground in pain. _What? Who's doing this? _Jane stepped in front of Edward's body with a victorious smile on her face. _Her powers! Jonas, where are you? _He'd stopped blocking our powers, I could feel it, but no matter how much I tried to expand my shield around Edward I couldn't. My mind suddenly felt weak and frazzled, and all I could think of was the blade already boring into my neck, severing the flesh around it, and going deeper.

_Oh God, I can't die. Not now._

Tanya's POV

Suddenly, Caius' eyes locked on mine. He motioned for me to come hither, and whipped his sword around with a menacing smirk. "Come now, I've already claimed one Denali sister, shall it be you next?"

My eyes saw red. I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged at him. Sword or no sword, he was no match for my fury. All of the sudden, Caius released the strange sword from his hands. I didn't see where it went, but the next thing I felt was something hard throwing me to the ground.

By the time I gathered my thoughts, I saw that it was Jonas who threw me, and he was now standing in my place. Everything was still. He stood there unmoving, and Caius now had an even wider smile on his maniacal face. _Strange, what's going—? _Suddenly, I understood. My eyes saw the circular sword lying on the ground behind Jonas, and I watched in horror as a wet line formed along his neck. He collapsed to the ground without a sound.

"No!" I screamed as I rushed to his side. He was dying. "Why did you do that for me? Why?"

Poor, beautiful Jonas. His eyes became clouded, and his speech gurgled and shaky, as his head remained severed from his body. His clouded eyes strained as they focused on me. "B-b-because I love you," his garbled voice murmured.

How could this be true? Though I knew my heart belonged to him the moment I met him, I was the only woman that Jonas showed no affection towards. He ignored me while I pined for him secretly. How could he be telling me that he loved me? I shook my head.

"I have… since I saw you… I… tried to… ignore…" His eyes began to flutter closed.

"Don't go," I sobbed. "Don't die now that I've found you. I need to tell you that I love you too." I closed my eyes and sobbed, ignoring the raging battle around me.

"I know," he whispered, and then he was gone.

I placed a kiss on his lips, our first kiss, and stood. My eyes suddenly focused on Bella. The moment Jonas died, the block he had on everyone's power disappeared. She was now weak, and straining to keep everyone under her shield.

Around us, the fire was raging, demanding another offering. _I have lived for thousands of years, lonely and unloved. Today, I know love. Today, I lost love. Today, is a good day to die._

"Bella, watch out!" Edward screamed in the distance. It was too late. Cauis now had his knife pressed tightly against Bella's neck. Edward rushed forward to save her, but froze as if paralyzed. I immediately realized that in her fear, Bella had let her shield down.

I knew what I had to do. Without making a sound, I charged towards Caius, knocking the knife from his hand, and sending both of our bodies into the flames. In the distance I heard a collective scream.

"Sister, no!" Kate cried.

It was too late. We were both in the fire, and it would be a slow death for the two of us. Cauis cursed and tried to escape the fire, but I held him under me. Keeping him pinned in the flames.

Cauis let out blood curdling scream as the flames slowly ate away at his flesh. I was silent. Never letting go of him, though my arms were only blacked bones. _I'll be with you soon my love. _I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

Bella's POV

I stared after Tanya and Caius in shock. My knees buckled under me as I struggled to stay standing. I needed blood. The cut in my neck was deep, and venom was spurting from the wound at a dangerous pace.

"Bella, run! Now!" Edward yelled while still in the clutches of Jane. I ran as fast as I could into the castle with no one following me, and collapsed on the entrance floor. My head was spinning. All I could think about was the family that I had left behind, shieldless on the battle field.

All of the sudden I heard a heartbeat, it was coming from up the stairs. Before I knew what I was doing, my feet were bolting towards it—smashing through doors and into walls until I saw her. She was the same woman I met the last time I came here. The receptionist was hiding in a closet, curled up on the floor. "Stand up," I commanded. My voice not my own.

She did and trembled. "Please make me like you," she pleaded.

"Shh," I shushed her by placing a finger over her lips, and listened to the sound of warm blood making swishing noises as it rushed through her veins. I backed her into a wall and leaned closer to her neck. So close.

"Please," she whimpered.

"No," I said. "I... don't think I can do that… not now..." _Does she not know that I'm a hungry newborn? She would have better luck with Jasper. _"I can't… control it… I need… your blood... now… I'm sorry." I bit her before she could plead any longer. Surprisingly, she didn't fight me. Her body became limp as my venom worked through her, and I began sucking the liquid ecstasy from her vein.

When I was finished, I set her dead body down gently, and waited for the blood to take effect. It was instantaneous. I suddenly felt rejuvenated, more than ever. I bolted through the doors, and straight towards Edward, who was still being slowly tortured by that sadistic bitch, Jane.

My shield was back, and now we had the upper hand. "Zafrina!" I screamed. She was in the middle of a battle, but felt my shield and answered. "Occupied, Bella. I'm glad you are alright."

"I would like to see that forest now… a darker version… just for me and Jane." I pushed my shield away from me so that it was still around everyone else. When I opened my eyes, I was in a dark forest in the middle of a foggy, creepy graveyard. Jane stood confused, in front of me. We were completely alone.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she laughed. "Stupid, Bella. You finally get to feel my power." Abruptly, I felt the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt. It was even worse than the torture that I had endured during my transformation. I screamed and frothed at the mouth in agony while she continued to laugh and move towards me. "How does it feel, Bella?" she goaded. "I'll be merciful and kill you now if you me to."

Even though the pain was excruciating, I began to laugh a bitter, mirthless laugh. She looked at me in confusion. "Stupid bitch!" I spat as she upped the voltage on my pain. I laughed again. "You've obviously never experienced childbirth!" With that, I summoned all my strength and kicked her in the face.

She didn't release me from my pain, but I fought through it. I grabbed her by her hair, and slammed her into a stone carving of an angel. It shattered into pieces. "I don't understand… how..." she muttered, but I shut her up with another swift kick to the face.

Jane had no skill for fighting. She was less skilled than even me, because she only relied on her powers. I stalked over to her as she lay on a coffin in front of a rather large cross. "I'll be merciful, and kill you now," I imitated her. "If you beg."

"Never," she spat in my face. "Even if I die, you can't stop Aro from finding your daughter. She'll pay for what you've done."

I saw red. Without thinking, I grabbed the metal sculpted cross off of the grave, and rammed it into her neck, again and again. My eyes were closed and I was cursing up a storm. When I re-opened them, I realized that I was back in the square with the battle raging around me. It wasn't a cross that I held, but a sword. I stepped away from Jane's mutilated body, and followed everyone's gaze towards Edward.

Carlisle held Reneta's body, pinned to the ground, as Edward and Jacob, in wolf form, circled Aro. Edward grabbed a long sword that was on the ground and motioned for Aro to get on his knees. Only then did I realize that there was something in Jacob's mouth; Aro's arm. The other one lay on the ground near Carlisle. _Whoa, what did I miss? _Aro lowered himself to the floor. His movements shaky, and his robe soaked at the sides with venom. He lowered his head, but before he did, his eyes locked on mine. I don't know what he was thinking when he looked at me like that, but I suddenly felt… empowered. It was as if he was conceding. Not just to anyone, but to _me. _Without another word being said, Edward raised the sword and skillfully beheaded Aro.

Garrett's POV

Thank God Edward beheaded Aro when he did, because I don't know how much more fight I had in me. When his head fell to the floor, everyone erupted in cheers.

Vladimir and Stephan embraced each other. "Well done, my friend. I never thought I would live to see this day."

There were only a few Volturi left, mainly the wives and few guard members. To my surprise, no one was looking to Carlisle for direction on how to precede, they were looking at Bella.

Then I saw her and it hit me. Bella stood as the dawning light glimmered against her pale skin. Her hair was wild and covered in dirt, and she stood unabashed at her near nakedness, as her outfit had been nearly ripped from her. Her eyes, fresh with blood, held the look of a conqueror. She was fearsome and a beautiful sight to behold. Everyone felt it too; the power that she exuded as she stalked towards the remaining members.

She spoke as if she possessed the voice of someone else, an ancient wisdom flowing through her. Everyone, including the witnesses the fight had drawn, listened to her. "Let everyone who witnesses this know that we are not merciful, that this is the penalty for threatening our coven." Then she turned to the remaining Volturi guards, including the wives of Aro and Caius. "Do not beg for lives, for you will find no forgiveness with me."

She then pointed to the fire, and motioned for them to walk. "Into the fire is where you'll find your respite." Surprisingly, no one argued. They nodded solemnly. Some of them gave one last hug to each other as they walked into the fire. We stood there silently until the last of the screams died down. The last scream ended, and the sun, now fully raised, scattered its flaming light like a torch in the sky.

It was finished.

**AN: Not finished yet. I've got an epilogue coming up. **

**Thanks so much for taking the jouney with me guy. And thanks Lanilynne Beta-ing this story.**


	18. Simple and Clean

**AN: Thanks so much for taking this journey with me; new readers and old. Thanks for your reviews and great feedback. I love to read that stuff. I've got a sequel worked out but I'm not ready to post it yet. I have to concentrate on my other open stories. I should have the first chapter up in a couple weeks. I'll post it on this story so you know. Thanks again dear readers! And thanks Lanilynne for editing this.**

**Disclaimer: She just wont sell the rights to me for twenty dollars... I wonder why... I only own Jonas and I killed him off. Sad. **

**Song: Utada Hikaru – Simple and Clean**

When you walk away,  you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go.

 Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight.  It's hard to let it go.

Hold me . Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on.  Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.  

Nothing's like before.

Kate's POV

The vampire was wild, frothing at the mouth, and thrashing about. I latched onto him and sent shocks through his body. Garrett bit through his neck and tossed it aside.

Instantly, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I flipped it open. It was Alice. "Did you take care of it?" she asked.

I glanced over at the severed body. "Yes, it doesn't look like he'll be causing any more problems."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Kate. I didn't want to have to interrupt your honeymoon, but you guys were in the area and—"

"Of course," I interrupted. "It's no trouble, Alice. We understand our duty to the alliance," I assured her.

"Alright then. Now that that's taken care of, how's the honeymoon? Wait, more importantly, what are you wearing? Did you visit any of the designer shops? Oh, if you do, _please _call me. I have a wish list of—"

"_Alice_," I interrupted. "No, on all accounts, but the honeymoon is lovely. You have to thank Carlisle for the serum. We're having a lovely time strolling down the Parisian streets in the daylight." We quickly said our goodbyes, and I turned to my husband. _Husband_. It seemed so strange to be married. Marriage was so… so human. _Clearly, we've been spending too much time with Carlisle and his family. Their human ways have completely rubbed off on us._

"Husband?"

"Yes, Wife." He smiled at me and strutted in my direction.

"Shall we return to the hotel to… clean up?" He smiled and nuzzled my ear.

"Hmm," he groaned against my neck in a way that sent shivers through me. "Sounds like a perfect way to spend the evening."

I smiled at him, fully, and for the first time in a long time, without a hint of sadness. Though I thought of my sisters everyday, I'd begun to be hopeful. Now, more than ever, I truly believed in the afterlife Carlisle speaks so much of. It made me happy to know that, wherever they were, they were happy, and perhaps smiling down on me.

Bella's POV

**Song: Enya – Only Time**

"We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of a beloved daughter and wife; Isabella Cullen. Although her life was short, it brought many people joy, and we shall hope that she is looking down on us from heaven today," the vicar said.

I resisted the urge to sneak a peak at my mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Edward, Jacob, and Charlie were putting on a wonderful performance. I could tell by their occasional sobs. I truly felt sorry that I had to put them through this, but it was necessary. As I listened to the priest, I was pleasantly surprised at the number of people who left their college courses to come to my funeral. Even Jessica was throwing in a sniffle here and there.

The ceremony was coming to end. Reverently, the vicar closed my casket, allowing me to open my eyes and breath without fear of being noticed. Then I felt my casket shake as it was lowered into the ground. It was morbid, but it had to be done. This part of my life, the one that involved my human family and others from my human life, was over. Though my father knew somewhat about me, my mother had no clue. She could never know, and it would be selfish to entangle them in my life.

Now, the burial had begun. I listened to the sound of earth raining down on my grave, and the irony was not lost on me. Tonight, I would be dug up and begin a new life.

"Jake you're on speakerphone, can you keep your college craziness to a minimum?" I warned. It was fall, and Jacob had just started college.

Jake scolded his roommates, and I could hear them whine as he kicked them out. One particular whine caught my attention; a female's.

"Jake, is that a girl in your room?" I asked in utter shock. Sure, he had imprinted on my daughter, but now he was thousands of miles away at university, living the typical college lifestyle. Had I been a fool to think that he could deny his needs and remain a saint for my daughter?

"I think my wife just asked you a question mutt," Edward demanded. Right now he looked very dangerous… and sexy, of course.

Jake let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, you guys give me zero credit." I relaxed, and so did Edward. "_That _is my roommate's girlfriend. Anyway, room's clear. What's going on Queenie?"

I groaned, and Edward chuckled. "Same old, same old," I drawled. "How's college life?" When Jake told me he wasn't going to follow us to Alaska, but go away to college, I felt pretty disappointed. A part of me never could imagine my life without Jake in it, but I was extremely proud of him. I mean, a scholarship to major in mechanical engineering at Duke, who knew he had it in him? His decision to leave the pack also meant that he would age, and I definitely wasn't comfortable with Jake being older than me, especially since he'd imprinted on my daughter who would stay seventeen forever. There was really no sense in worrying about it. These things have a way of working themselves out… I hope.

When he left his pack for college, I realized what Jake was doing. He was grounding himself in the real world; the world of humans, and stocks, and jobs. I never really thought about it, but the mythical world was forced on Jake. He never asked to become a wolf, it just happened, and he'd accepted it. And with him accepting his alpha position, it was easy to forget that he was very much a regular teenage boy who, before all this, never had any interest in his family's superstitions.

"College life is… interesting. After the year I've had, it's weird being an actual teen again, but I'm having a good time. Classes are great."

"I hope you're not having too much fun," I warned.

"Sure, sure," Jake muttered.

"_Jacob Black_,_" _Edward and I growled. I could hear Jake rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, are you going to let me speak to Nessie, or what?" he asked, clearly exasperated with our meddling. Nessie, the nosey snoop she was, ran into the room and grabbed the phone, which was unnecessary as it was already on speaker phone.

"Jacob!" she screamed, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Jeez, Ness, trying to deafen a man?" she giggled and backed away from the phone while Jacob tried to regain his hearing. Edward and I left the two to their conversation, which usually lasted for hours. Jake treated Nessie like a little sister, and I trusted him 100 percent with my daughter, and her future.

We walked out to the meadow, hand in hand. This was our last time. Tomorrow, we'd be moving to Alaska, and then who knows where. I didn't know how long it would be until be returned again. We lay in the grass watching the sunset.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what Aro was thinking before you beheaded him?" I asked. I've been begging to know all year, but Edward refused to tell me, saying it would make my head bigger than it already was.

"Maybe next year, love." He smirked and placed his arm behind his head in the grass. I watched the dimming sunlight dance off of his skin, almost too dazzled to speak.

I growled. "You said that _last _year. You better tell me, or else," I commanded in my newfound authoritative voice.

Edward chuckled. "And that's precisely why I won't tell you. You're already full of yourself."

Alright, I was a _little_ bit full of myself these days, but in my defense, I think I'd earned it after the year I'd had. "Please," I begged while giving my best attempt to dazzle him. Edward froze, and appeared temporarily confused, as he stared at my face.

When he regained himself, he looked at me in disbelief. "I think I was just dazzled, love." I laughed and smacked his arm. I didn't have to worry about it hurting, because our strengths were equal now. _We_ were equals now. "Fine. Really, I don't even know why I try denying you anything," he muttered. "Aro... when he looked at you that day, he…"

"Yes?" I pressed.

"He loved you… or at least he thought he loved you." My jaw mouth flew open. "I really didn't feel like listening to his thoughts of love for you progress, so I promptly cut them short." He smiled at his sardonic humor. I, however, was too stunned to speak. "Bella?"

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"No, I wish I was."

"Absolutely ridiculous..." I stammered. _Seriously, does _everyone _I have known secretly harbor love for me?_

"I doubt that you could put Aro in the same category as Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley," he mused, answering my thoughts.

"I'm going to miss this place," I whispered as the sun continued to descend. It was twilight, the most beautiful time of the day.

"I thought you never liked Forks," Edward protested.

"How can you say that? Of course I like Forks. It brought me to _you_."

At this, Edward took me into his arms as we watched the last bits of light disappear, and then sat in the darkness, listening to the woods. "Maybe we'll come back here. You know, you're going to have to go back to high school with us every ten years, or so..."

I groaned. I was _not _looking forward to that. "You think you can handle another biology class with me?" I teased.

He smiled his crooked smile. "I think I can manage. Maybe I'll even talk to you this time."

"Really?" I joked. "I won't have to throw myself in front of a moving car to get your attention?"

"Aha, so you admit it!" At this we both laughed whole-heartedly.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear as he drew me closer. "But I'm sure you already know that."

Edward put his finger on his chin and pretended to consider my words. "I have the faintest idea. Do you mind refreshing my memory?"

"Sure, will that be in words or actions?" I teased as I began assaulting his neck with little kisses and bites.

He let out a guttural moan and flipped us both over, so that I was pinned under him. "Both, love. Always both."

**AN: Review my lovely lambs...and any of you lions out there. **


End file.
